Dominan
by Clyne Lockheart
Summary: Dia selalu bilang aku lah yang dia butuhkan, aku lah yang dia inginkan. Aku selalu bilang aku mencintainya/Uchiha Sasuke bujangan kaya dan sukses di Konoha merasakan suatu yang berbeda saat matanya menangkap sebuah potret hitam putih dengan objek seorang wanita, kehidupannya berubah saat itu, sifat dominan di dalam dirinya seakan menguap hanya karena seorang wanita merah muda.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **(Trilogi 50 Shades)**

Rate: M

Genre: Drama Romance.

 **Note:** Bahasa suka-suka (Tidak harus baku), bagi yang tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalam fic ini silakan klik **BACK dan NO LEMON**

 **Summary:** Dia selalu bilang aku lah yang dia butuhkan, aku lah yang dia inginkan. Aku selalu bilang aku mencintainya, aku jatuh cinta dengannya, dengan semua keanehan dalam dirinya/Uchiha Sasuke bujangan kaya dan sukses di Konoha merasakan suatu yang berbeda saat matanya menangkap sebuah potret hitam putih dengan objek seorang wanita, kehidupannya berubah saat itu, sifat dominan di dalam dirinya seakan menguap hanya karena seorang wanita merah muda.

" _Dengan menyakitiku kau merasa bahagia? Lihat aku! Ini kah yang kau inginkan?"_

 **Dominan**

Majalah The Most adalah majalah yang satu tahun ini mulai berkembang dikalangan para penikmat dunia mode dan fashion di Konoha, aku merupakan salah satu karyawan dari majalah tersebut, ketertarikanku terhadap dunia jurnalis menggiringku masuk sebagai editor di majalah tersebut.

Majalah The Most sendiri tidak hanya full memuat trend fashion tapi juga serangkaian peristiwa yang hangat di perbincangkan, baik itu masalah politik maupun kriminalitas. Selain majalah, The Most juga merupakan salah satu program berita dan fashion yang ada pada salah satu tv swasta di Konoha, biasanya untuk fashion siaran setiap paginya pada weekend sedangkan berita pada tengah malam setiap harinya. Dan aku ingin mencoba menjadi salah satu _News Anchor_ pada program tersebut.

Aku tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan ketua tim, pagi-pagi sekali Hinata resepsionis perusahaan menghubungiku memintaku untuk hari ini datang kekantor, padahal masa cutiku masih ada lima hari lagi. Alasannya? Hinata sendiri pun tidak tahu ia hanya menjalankan tugas dari Tsunade yang merupakan ketua tim untuk memberitahuku. Langkahku terhenti saat kulihat Ino reporter dari tim kami dan juga sahabatku saat kuliah keluar dari ruang ketua tim.

"Ino .." Panggilku.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Justru itu yang ingin aku ketahui."

"Oh! Yah, kurasa aku tahu, perusahaan The Most berpindah kepemimpinan."

Aku terkejut, benar-benar terkejut The Most memang baru satu tahun berdiri tapi selama satu tahun ini tidak ada tanda-tanda The Most mengalami kemunduran yang ada justru kemajuan yang lumayan pesat, dari penjualan majalah setiap bulannya bisa di bilang The Most menempati urutan pertama beberapa bulan belakangan ini belum lagi _on air_ nya. Share dan ratingnya cukup tinggi.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Siapa yang tahu, yang ku tahu selama kamu cuti banyak hal yang terjadi termasuk dua minggu terakhir ini secara mengejutkan The Most sudah berpindah tangan. Besok pemimpin sebenarnya akan datang ke sini untuk melihat sekaligus rapat dengan seluruh karyawan." Jelas Ino.

Aku terdiam, mataku mengeryit saat Ino memperhatikanku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?" Tanyaku balik.

"Kau punya waktu istirahat selama satu bulan untuk terlihat lebih berisi tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, ada apa dengan timbanganmu Sakura?"

Aku meringis mendengar nada histeris dalam kalimat Ino, yah si reporter yang sangat-sangat overprotektif dengan tubuh ideal bukan hanya pada tubuhnya sendiri tapi juga pada hampir semua orang yang ada di perusahaan ini jika dilihatnya ada sesuatu yang salah. Ralat! Bukan hanya orang-orang di perusahaan ini tapi setiap orang yang dia temui mau kenal ataupun tidak kenal.

"Well, aku mengalami hari yang buruk belakangan ini. Kurasa aku harus segera menemui Tsunade-sama." Aku berusaha menghindari Ino jika ingin selamat dari ceramahnya dan keingintahuannya yang kelewat intens.

 **Dominan**

"Sakura, maaf memintamu harus kembali bekerja saat kau masih dalam masa cuti" Kata Tsunade.

"Tidak masalah Tsunade-san, aku justru senang. Ternyata berada di rumah tanpa kegiatan dalam waktu yang lumayan lama cukup membosankan."

"Itulah dirimu Sakura. Dua minggu yang lalu The Most berpindah kepemilikan aku sendiri tidak tahu sebabnya dan terus terang aku tidak peduli siapa yang memimpin The Most selama tidak menggangu Tim ku, kemarin aku beserta ketua tim lainnya sudah bertemu dengan pemimpin yang baru dan beliau meminta editor dari majalah The Most untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini di perusahaannya." Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama kepadaku dan aku hanya bisa terpaku. Aku shock, dengan apa yang kubaca dari kartu nama tersebut.

Oh tidak! Ini sangat tidak menyenangkan.

 **UCHIHA ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS INC**

 **CEO Uchiha Sasuke**

"Reaksi pertamaku juga sama sepertimu Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke bujangan kaya pemilik Uchiha EHI yang kini juga pemilik dari majalah The Most" Jelas Tsunade.

Cabut nyawaku saat ini juga Tuhan.

 **TBC**

 _Dalam hidup ada orang yang tak bisa tinggal dalam hidupmu, tak peduli betapa kamu sangat menginginkannya tapi dia selalu ada di hatimu._

 **Note:** Untuk sementara aku menunda melanjutkan fic ku yang berjudul 18. Aku terserang virus WB pada fic tersebut, tapi karena aku tidak ingin berhenti menulis sehingga aku membuat fic "Dominan" ini yang mana adaptasi dari novel erotis milik E.L. James sampai aku kembali menemukan benang merah dalam fic ku yang berjudul 18. Aku menyadari banyaknya fic di fandom Naruto dengan pairing SasuSaku yang mengambil cerita dari novel tersebut, itu kenapa fic ini tidak akan 100% original sama dengan novelnya karena aku akan mengubah beberapa plot termasuk konflik di dalamnya.

Kalau di novel konfliknya ada pada masa lalu sang tokoh utama pria, tapi di fic ini sang tokoh utama wanita lah yang berperan penting. Masa lalunya adalah awal dari alasan kenapa dia mau mencoba menjadi seorang submisif.

Ini juga sebagai upaya pancingan mengatasi virus WB dan berharap bisa secepatnya hilang dan melanjutkan cerita dalam fic 18.

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU

Review nya di tunggu ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **(Trilogi 50 Shades)**

Rate: M

Genre: Drama Romance.

 **Note:** Bahasa suka-suka (Tidak harus baku), bagi yang tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalam fic ini silakan klik **BACK** dan no lemon.

Aku memandang bangunan di depanku, sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang. Jarak tempat kerjaku dengan perusahaan ini tidaklah terlalu jauh hanya cukup satu kali menggunakan bus, aku belum sempat membeli kendaraan baru karena satu minggu terakhir aku sibuk bermuram durja, orang yang akan aku temui adalah alasan kuat kenapa berat badanku terjun bebas dan terakhir pertemuanku dengannya bukanlah pertemuan yang baik dan sekarang setelah tujuh hari aku merasa mulai baik-baik saja, aku harus di hadapkan dengan sumber masalahku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Sungguh aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, bukan karena aku membencinya tapi aku khawatir justru akulah yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, aku khawatir kedua tanganku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memeluknya.

Bayangan wajahnya terakhir kali menghantuiku, bayangan kesakitan dan ketakutan, aku merindukannya, aku rindu matanya, wajahnya, mulutnya. Oh mulutnya yang sudah pernah berada di seluruh tubuhku.

Sial! Rasanya darahku menumpuk di wajahku, aku tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana merahnya wajahku saat ini.

Aku menghela napasku dalam-dalam, well Sakura jika kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada pekerjaanmu sebagai editor, kau harus menemuinya sekarang karena dia adalah bos mu, ingat! Dia adalah BOS mu.

Kalimat itu seperti matra dalam otakku.

 **Dominan**

Beberapa orang terang-terangan melihatku atau karena caraku berpakaian, memang pakaianku saat ini bisa dibilang ala kadarnya hanya dengan celana jeans dan t-shirt lengan panjang yang kulapisi cape blazer plus bots. Pakaian ini ku pakai juga bukan tanpa alasan tapi aku tidak ingin repot-repot memikirkan itu, di dalam otakku sudah penuh hal yang kupikirkan salah satunya berhadapan dengan makhluk sejuta keanehan alias Uchiha Sasuke mantan pacar yang dulu menurut pengakuannya aku adalah kekasihnya bukan teman penghiburnya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai bos ku.

"Maaf, aku Haruno Sakura editor dari majalah The Most ada janji dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dimana aku bisa menemuinya?" Tanyaku saat aku berada di sebuah ruang yang kutebak adalah ruang sekretaris.

Wanita bercepol dua itu terdiam sejenak saat memandangku, yah tatapan ini lagi ada apa dengan para pegawai Uchiha? Apa mereka tidak pernah sekalipun melihat seseorang dengan tampilan sepertiku, menurutku tampilanku tidaklah mengerikan.

"Mr. Uchiha ada di ruangannya dia sudah menunggu anda Miss Haruno. Saya akan antar anda." Jawabnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Kami berdua melangkah menuju ruang CEO, ini pertama kali nya aku menginjakkan kakiku di sini. Dia di sana berdiri kokoh menatap kota Konoha, ruangannya berdinding kaca sehingga memudahkan untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Mengingatkanku akan ruang tengah apartementnya.

"Mr. Uchiha, Haruno Sakura sudah datang." Kata wanita cepol dua yang tampak tomboy namun seksi.

"Hm ... Terima kasih Tenten, kau boleh pergi." Jawab Uchiha Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari padatnya lalu lintas kota Konoha di luar sana.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku untuk melangkah mendekatinya tapi baru dua langkah aku justru terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya, kenapa hobby terjatuhku harus kumat disaat seperti ini.

"Sakura ..." Katanya kaget, saat mendengar teriakanku dan bergegas mendatangiku.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali terjatuh? Pertama kali kita bertemu kau juga sukses menjatuhkan diri dihadapanku." Katanya kesal sambil meraih tanganku, membantuku berdiri.

Aku memutar mataku dan dia langsung melotot.

"Kau pikir aku sengaja dan suka" Kataku sinis. Kesal! Adakah hal yang lebih menyebalkan daripada ini.

Dia memencet hidungnya dengan kasar, bukan hal baru buatku melihatnya seperti itu saat kami bersama hampir tiap hari dia melakukannya lebih tepatnya akulah alasan dari kekesalannya.

"Duduklah ...".

Aku duduk tepat di depannya, suasana di dalam ruangan ini begitu panas dan canggung atau hanya aku saja yang merasakannya mengingat ac yang ada di ruangan ini menyala dengan 160 pikirku dan ini tidak menyenangkan belum lagi aku harus melihat tatapannya yang luar biasa intens dan menusuk kearahku ada begitu banyak emosi disana salah satunya kemarahan, ada apa dengannya? Ini masih pagi dan dia sudah dalam mood jelek, atau akulah sumber mood jeleknya seperti biasa.

"Jadi Mr. Uchiha apa yang ingin anda bicarakan hingga aku harus menemui anda" Kataku formal. Dia mendengus mendengar nada bicaraku.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan apa yang terjadi dengan berat badanmu?"

Kini giliranku yang mendengus. Kenapa semua orang yang kutemui begitu terobsesi dengan berat badanku.

"Kapan terakhir kau makan dengan benar Sakura?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban melaporkan hal pribadi kepada anda Mr. Uchiha. Kalau tidak ada hal yang penting saya permisi karena saya punya banyak pekerjaan di kantor."

"Sakura dengan mulut cerdasnya, kalau kau berani beranjak dari tempatmu duduk, aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa berdiri lagi setelah ini." Katanya penuh dengan intimidasi.

Aku melotot tak percaya dengan kalimatnya, sifat dominannya mulai kumat dan ini cukup melelahkan buatku.

"Bagus" Katanya saat dilihatnya aku tidak melakukan perlawanan seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, kapan terakhir kau makan dengan benar Sakura?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak ingat, mungkin seminggu yang lalu" Jawabku acuh.

Dia menghela napas, tatapannya berubah lembut dan menyesal, aku mencoba mengalihkan tatapanku dari matanya dan sial aku justru melihat wajahku sendiri dalam tujuh bingkai, potret diriku sendiri dalam berbagai pose di cetak hitam putih, ini potret yang sama saat pameran di Galery milik Shimura Sai kekasih dari Ino tiga minggu yang lalu. Dan terjawablah kenapa hampir semua pegawai Uchiha memandangku dengan tidak biasa.

Aku berdiri dalam keterkejutan, memandang semua potret tersebut.

"Ini ..." Aku tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku membelinya saat pameran itu."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Karena aku bisa." Jawabnya simple.

Aku berdecih, kesal.

"Apa saat kau membelinya kita sudah bertemu?" Tanyaku.

"Sebelum bertemu."

Aku terus menatapnya menuntut jawaban yang lebih jelas. Dia menatapku dengan berbagai emosi, beranjak dari tempat duduknya mendekatiku tapi entah kenapa secara naluriah aku melangkah mundur dan sedikit waspada, dia berhenti melihat reaksiku dan aku melihat kesedihan dimatanya.

"Kau mengenal Sai?" Tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan tatapanku darinya.

"Aku salah satu sponsor dalam pameran tersebut. Aku biasanya tidak pernah datang keacara seperti itu, tapi hari itu aku harus datang. Dan aku melihat potretmu, untuk pertama kalinya aku tertarik. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa sebabnya, tujuh potret dengan berbagai ekspresi berbedamu menarikku, secara tidak sadar aku ingin melihat semua ekspresimu saat bersamaku, awalnya aku pikir itu lah sebabnya aku berusaha mencarimu di pameran tapi saat kau meninggalkanku aku sadar aku mencintaimu Sakura. Aku menginginkanmu, aku membutuhkanmu, aku ingin kau kembali." Katanya tulus.

Aku ternganga mendengar tiap kalimatnya, rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan, ya Tuhan! Dia menginginkanku, dia membutuhkanku dan ajaibnya dia juga mencintaiku, jiwaku secara tak sadar menari-nari namun jiwaku yang lain menerobos kebahagianku dengan sebuah kenyataan. Aku terhempas saat itu juga.

"Ku mohon Sasuke jangan seperti ini. Aku lelah menangis selama tujuh hari terakhir ini."

"Oh! Sayang ... maafkan aku." Katanya sambil memelukku. Dan aku meringis saat dia memelukku. Sasuke menyadari tubuhku yang menegang dan dia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir dan menyesal.

Aku tidak menjawab. Dia tahu jawaban dari sikap diamku.

"Sakura maafkan aku, aku serius ingin kau kembali. Aku berkali-kali mengatakannya dalam pesan suara di telepon apartementmu dan aku yakin kau pun sudah mendengarnya tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak menjawabku? Apa aku sudah terlambat? Apa kalimat kau mencintaiku adalah masa lalu? Katakanlah."

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, seminggu tanpa mu sangat berat buatku."

"Kau terlihat baik" Lanjutku.

"Penampilan bisa menipu sayang." Dia terdiam sebentar. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh daguku mencoba menariknya untuk menatap langsung matanya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya dan tidak ada alasan buatmu untuk tidak kembali padaku."

Aku mengeryit dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh darinya.

"Tentu saja ada Sasuke." Kataku tajam "Dan terakhir aku bilang aku mencintaimu kau tidak begitu suka."

"Bukan tidak suka, aku hanya takut."

"Kenapa takut?"

"Hanya karena aku beranggapan aku tidak layak buatmu, dengan semua keanehanku dan kebiasaan seks abnormalku ..."

"Aku suka seks abnormalmu." Jawabku spontan dan bisa kurasakan wajahku memerah.

Dia memandangku, ada sedikit kelegaan juga geli dari ekpresinya.

"Benarkah?" Katanya kembali merengkuh wajahku. Menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma disekitar leherku dan sialnya tubuhku bereaksi terhadap tindakannya.

Dia menyeringai melihatku jatuh kembali pada pesonanya.

"Aku merindukan wangi tubuhmu Sakura." Katanya menggoda.

Kau harus tabah Sakura, ingat ada hal yang lebih penting daripada berada dibawah kuasa seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ingatan terakhirku menghantamku, aku tegang dan pucat, Sasuke menyadari perubahan raut wajahku.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanyanya menuntut.

Kembali aku melepaskan diri darinya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah Sasuke, aku tidak bisa kembali kepadamu." Jelasku.

 **Dominan**

"Kau tertarik Sasuke?"

Aku hanya memandang Sai dengan datar tanpa mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura editor majalah The Most."

"Dia pacarmu?" Tanyaku akhirnya walaupun dengan nada keengganan tapi tidak dengan apa yang ada dalam hatiku, aku tidak menyukai pertanyaanku sendiri mungkin lebih tepatnya aku khawatir dengan jawabannya, tak bisa ku pungkiri aku tertarik dengan objek dalam potret hitam putih ini.

"Bukan, dia sahabat dari pacarku. Dia sering berkumpul saat aku bersama Ino dan aku memotretnya secara candid. Kurasa aku harus siap kalau dia berniat membunuhku saat melihat potret ini." Katanya santai ada sedikit humor dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak terdengar khawatir." Kataku sinis.

Dia tertawa saat mendengar kalimatku.

"Aku tidak khawatir karena dia memang tidak akan melakukannya justru sebaliknya aku dan Ino menantikan reaksinya saat melihat ini. Dia suka meledak-ledak dan itu sangat menghibur."

"Kalau kau menyukai potret ini kau harus membelinya Sasuke, dari yang aku perhatikan banyak para pengunjung yang menatap sangat lama seperti dirimu terhadap ketujuh potret Sakura. Aku tinggal dulu, aku harus bertemu dengan para reporter untuk publikasi." Katanya dan pergi meninggalkan aku.

Mataku menatap intens potret dihadapanku, mempelajari setiap ekspresinya, bahagia, bebas, cemberut, kesal, bosan, melamun dan terluka.

Entah kenapa aku seperti merasakan kesedihannya, kesedihan akan kehilangan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Aku tidak menyukai ekspresi terakhir ini, kesedihan terlalu dalam." Seseorang menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiran dan hatiku, seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata jade.

"Apa kau tahu dimana orang yang mengadakan pameran ini?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku balik.

"Dari tadi aku mencarinya, aku ingin membeli semua potret ini." Jawabnya.

Sebisa mungkin aku menahan emosiku, aku adalah orang yang mengendalikan semua hal, aku mendominasi semuanya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya menaiki tangga di sana." Dustaku.

"Terima kasih." Dan dia pergi.

Aku melihatnya menaiki tangga, kesal karena ternyata bukan aku satu-satunya yang tertarik dengan potret ini, kurasa aku harus bergerak cepat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama buatku untuk menemukan Shimura Sai tanpa banyak kata aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, tapi pameran ini berlangsung selama dua minggu jadi aku harus menahan diriku untuk memilikinya dalan ruang pribadiku.

Satu-satunya hal yang harus kudapatkan selain ketujuh potret ini adalah objek di dalamnya, aku menyusuri setiap sudut di galery hingga kakiku berhenti di bawah tangga.

Dia disana, wanita dalam potret itu sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, dengan menggunakan dress selutut berwarna biru tosca dan high heel yang tidak terlalu tinggi, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal persis seperti salah satu potretnya.

Tinggal dua anak tangga lagi dia akan tepat di depanku tapi yang terjadi adalah dia tersandung kakinya sendiri, secara naluri aku menangkapnya.

Mata emerald nya memerangkapku, mata dengan warna yang luar biasa berani dan pada satu hal yang mengerikan aku seakan merasa bahwa matanya mampu menembus pikiran dan diriku. Aroma tubuhnya memabukkanku seperti candu dan tidak bisa kupungkiri dia kelewat menarik. Dia terkejut, entah terkejut karena akan jatuh atau terkejut karena ada yang menyelamatkannya dari kemungkinan patah leher.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melangkah dengan benar?" Bentakku.

Dia melotot mendengar bentakanku, dan melepaskan pegangannya di kedua bahuku.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih telah menolongku tuan dan anda tidak perlu membentakku seperti itu." Katanya sinis.

"Kalau aku tidak menangkapmu, kau bisa saja berakhir di rumah sakit dan aku tidak ingin di salahkan karena kau jatuh tepat di depanku."

Dia memutar matanya. Wanita ini sungguh berani, mata dan mulut cerdasnya ingin ku seret saat ini juga dan mengurungnya di dalam kamarku.

"Apa sih hal yang paling menakutkan kalau aku jatuh? Paling patah leher atau tangan atau kaki pada kenyataannya itu tidak terjadi kan dan kalaupun terjadi tuan tenang saja aku tidak akan menyalahkan anda." Katanya acuh menepuk-nepuk bahuku dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, wanita ini harus kudapatkan. Ku keluarkan smartphoneku menghubungi salah satu karyawan tim IT Uchiha Corp.

"Shikamaru ... aku ingin kau menyelidiki semua tentang Haruno Sakura sekarang."

Haruno Sakura aku tidak sabar mendengar desahanmu, kembali menghirup aroma tubuhmu, bayangan matamu saat berada dalam kuasaku, mulut cerdasmu di dalam mulutku dan setiap inchi tubuhku.

Sial! Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja libidoku sudah naik.

 **TBC**

 _Objek yang bisa dilihat oleh kasat mata, sebaliknya cinta hanya dapat dirasakan melalui hati dan perasaan._

Trims buat semuanya yang pada follow, favorit n review nya. Sorry gak bisa sebut in satu" alx ngetik via hape.

Kembali review nya di tunggu ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **(Trilogi 50 Shades Karakter dan Plot)**

Rate: M

Genre: Drama Romance.

 **Note:** Bahasa suka-suka (Tidak harus baku), bagi yang tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalam fic ini silakan klik **BACK** dan no lemon.

 **Data Pribadi**

Nama : Haruno Sakura

Tempat, tanggal lahir : 28 Maret 1995

Ibu : Haruno Mebuki (Ibu Rumah Tangga)

Ayah : Haruno Kizhasi (Pemilik Cafe Venus)

Golongan Darah : O

Pendidikan : Universitas Sunagakure

Jurusan : Sastra

IPK : 4,01

No Rekening Pribadi : 4398-01-9999-0001

No. Tlp Apartement : (033) 7628458

No. Hp : 0877-47-886658

Pekerjaan : Editor majalah The Most

Kehidupan Asmara : Tidak diketahui

Ini menggangguku, kehidupan asmara dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Benarkah wanita yang begitu menarik buatku tidak memiliki satu catatan tentang asmara. Atau mungkin dia memilikinya mengingat Shikamaru mengatakan sangat sulit mencari informasi seputar kehidupan pribadinya. Seakan semua orang sengaja tutup mulut kecuali informasi saat masa kuliah Haruno Sakura termasuk salah satu yang populer. Hanya itu!

Cih! Haruno Sakura kau sukses membuatku frustasi dan di sini lah aku kembali berada, di galery pameran Shimura Sai.

Masuk ke dalam galery tujuanku jelas ketujuh potret hitam putih Haruno Sakura, walaupun sudah lewat beberapa hari galery ini masih sangat ramai bahkan pria berambut merah yang saat itu bertemu denganku di depan potret Sakura hari ini pun kembali datang.

"Kau datang lagi Sasuke? Sebegitu tertariknya dengan potret ini."

Aku hanya diam dengan terus memandang potret Sakura.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau tahu tentang dia?" Tanyaku.

Sai memandangku cukup lama, mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dia jawab dari pertanyaanku.

"Tidak terlalu banyak, dia bekerja sebagai editor di majalah The Most aku pernah mengatakannya kepadamu waktu itu, dia tinggal sendiri di Konoha kedua orang tuanya berada di Sunagakure, hidupnya biasa saja tidak ada hal yang menarik kecuali masalah asmaranya."

"Asmara?" Tatapanku cukup mengintimidasi menuntut penjelasan lebih dalam.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin soal itu Sasuke. Ino hanya bilang kepadaku untuk tidak pernah menyinggung soal lawan jenis kepada Sakura jadi aku tidak pernah menanyakan apa Sakura memiliki kekasih atau tidak hanya saja selama aku kenal Sakura aku tidak pernah melihatnya akrab dalam hal romantis dengan lawan jenis walaupun aku tidak memungkiri beberapa pria dekat dengannya dan terang-terangan tertarik."

 **Dominan**

Aku kembali ke kantor dengan satu rencana yang mungkin terdengar kejam, biasanya aku tidak pernah melibatkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan tapi pengecualian untuk wanita merah muda ini, biar bagaimana pun aku harus mendapatkannya.

Hampir setiap malam aku terus berfantasi tentang wanita ini, tubuhnya, mulut cerdasnya bahkan aroma tubuhnya masih kuingat dengan jelas dan ini membuatku gila, aku sangat menginginkan dia ada dalam kuasaku.

"Shikamaru ... aku ingin kau masuk dalam server majalah The Most, aku menginginkan semua data dari perusahaan tersebut." Aku menutup sambungan handphoneku.

Tidak berapa lama telepon kantorku berbunyi.

"Ada apa Tenten?"

"Yamanaka Ino dari majalah The Most di saluran 1 _Sir_ , masih dengan topik yang sama ingin mewawancarai anda."

Suasana hatiku benar-benar kelabu, bayangan Sakura terus saja mengusikku kurasa aku perlu semacam pengalihan dan mungkin dengan bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino bisa membuka jalanku untuk bertemu dan mengenal Sakura.

"Sambungkan!" Perintahku kepada Tenten.

 **Dominan**

"Aku senang akhirnya anda mau melakukan wawancara ini Mr. Uchiha."

"Apa ada hal lain lagi yang kau butuhkan Yamanaka?" Tanyaku, jujur saja aku benci hal seperti ini, wawancara adalah omong kosong dan pertanyaannya semua nyaris standar, terlalu klise.

"Kurasa cukup Uchiha-san, tapi mungkin buat editorku ini tidak akan cukup."

"Editor?"

"Yah editor dari tim kami, Haruno Sakura. Dia luar biasa jeli bila menyangkut tentang jurnalis, dia memandang segala sesuatu dengan berbeda, agak aneh kalau bisa saya bilang." Jelasnya dengan geli.

"Anda terdengar sangat menyukainya."

"Tentu saja. Tapi profil ini mungkin tidak akan ku serahkan kepadanya."

Aku mengeryitkan dahiku, dan itu cukup sebagai tanda bahwa aku ingin tahu sebabnya.

"Saat ini dia sedang cuti, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan editor lain tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatnya karena Sakura akan turun tangan langsung jika ada hal yang dirasa kurang dan itu yang membuat aku dilema."

"Kenapa tidak coba saja untuk bertanya? Mungkin dia tidak keberatan. Sedikit bekerja tidak akan menggangu waktu santainya lagi pula memeriksa hasil kerjamu kurasa tidak memakan waktu lama."

"Kurasa anda benar. Terima kasih Uchiha-san." Pamit Yamanaka.

Keinginanmu juga merupakan harapanku Yamanaka, jika apa yang di jelaskan Yamanaka bahwa Sakura orang yang sangat jeli maka dia pasti akan menemuiku dan aku tidak sabar untuk itu.

 **Dominan**

Dan keesokan harinya yang kuharapkan terjadi, Haruno Sakura menghubungiku untuk meminta bertemu di salah satu hotel berbintang.

Hotel Zeus merupakan salah satu hotel berbintang lima yang ada di Konoha di sini lah Sakura memintaku bertemu di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, ruangan ini sudah di set sedemikian rupa, di set untuk mengambil beberapa gambarku itu lah rencana yang ia sampaikan saat menghubungiku, bersama Yamanaka dan satu orang rekannya yang bertugas sebagai fotografer.

"Uchiha-san apa anda menyukai buku?" Tanyanya.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan pemotretan ini?" Tanyaku balik.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin anda duduk di sofa itu dengan sebuah buku di tangan anggap saja anda sedang membaca. Jadi apa anda suka membaca?"

"Aku suka mendapatkan banyak informasi Haruno dan jika membaca salah satu bentuk tambahan informasi maka saya bisa bilang saya menyukai buku."

Dia mendengus mendengar jawabanku yang terkesan diplomatis.

"Anggap saja begitu." Dia menyerahkan sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Dunia Sophie' sebuah novel filsafat , apa dia menyukai jenis bacaan yang seperti ini.

Gambar-gambarku diambil oleh salah satu fotografer dalam tim mereka, seorang pria pria yang ku ketahui bernama Kiba, aku tidak suka dengan pria ini bukan karena dia bertindak kurang ajar tapi karena dia bersikap kelewat akrab dengan wanita yang sangat ingin kumiliki.

Pemotretan berjalan singkat, mataku tidak pernah lepas memperhatikannya, Haruno Sakura saat ini sedang sibuk memilah beberapa potret diriku untuk dijadikan sebagai pelengkap dalam profilku dimajalah The Most bulan ini, fokus matanya kelayar laptop namun jari telunjuk tangan kanannya bermain-main dibibirnya. F...ck me! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memperhatikan bibir itu sebelumnya, bukan hanya memainkan jari-jarinya di bibir dia bahkan dengan santainya menggigit bibirnya yang penuh.

Dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari itu.

"Kurasa semua sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya Mr. Uchiha." Suaranya mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Sama-sama. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mau bergabung denganku minum kopi di restoran di hotel ini?" Tawarku.

Dia terdiam sesaat "Baiklah, kurasa kita memang perlu sedikit berbincang-bincang."

 **Dominan**

Kami berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong hotel yang lebar menuju lift.

"Jadi, fotografer itu pacarmu?" aku mendengar tawanya yang gugup sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Fotografer? Kiba-kun? Tentu saja bukan."

"The Most ternyata tidak bisa dianggap remeh." Kataku lagi.

Dia memandangku dengan pandangan bertanya "Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanyanya.

"Well, kalian punya reporter yang luar biasa gigih."

Dia tertawa mendengar pernyataanku.

"Yah kau benar Uchiha-san, Ino bukan lawan yang gampang. Harusnya hari ini aku pergi berjemur ke pantai."

"Dan kalian bisa mendapatkan tempat yang berkelas untuk sebuah pemotretan." Lanjutku lagi.

"Itu hanya seberapa kenal kau dengan pemilik hotel." Jawabnya.

"Kau kenal dengan pemilik hotel?" Aku cukup surprise mendengarnya.

"Lumayan, tepatnya aku lebih mengenal anak dari pemilik hotel ini."

Di lift, aku menekan tombol panggil. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, kami dikagetkan dengan pemandangan pasangan muda yang tengah berpelukan dengan penuh gairah.

Oh sial aku berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terpengaruh, dan dari ekor mataku kulihat rona merah di pipinya, rona yang sangat cantik, senyum tipis tersungging di wajahku.

Begitu kami keluar dari lift, aku meraih tangannya dan dia tidak menolak.

"Ada apa dengan lift?" Gumamnya.

Matahari mulai meninggi, waktunya makan siang, aku masih memegang tangannya saat memasuki restoran di hotel Zeus.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memilih meja sementara aku akan memesan minuman. Apa yang kau mau?"

"Apa saja asal bukan kopi."

"Kau tidak suka kopi?"

"Bukan tidak suka hanya tidak tertarik."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Dia secara mengejutkan memandangku, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Apapun itu sukses membuatku ingin tahu.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanyaku saat aku kembali dari counter dengan membawa nampan yang kemudian aku taruh keatas meja kami. Restoran ini termasuk unik. Kita bisa pesan langsung ke counter atau menunggu pelayan menghampiri meja para pelanggan.

"Wow ... ini adalah teh favoritku 'Twinings English Breakfast' terimakasih Uchiha." Katanya berseri-seri.

"Kau tidak ingin memesan makanan?"

"Kudapan yang kau bawa ini saja sudah cukup buatku, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan makanan."

"Sebagian orang sangat susah mencari makan Haruno tapi kau malah menyepelekan hal ini. Apa kau tahu angka kematian di dunia sebagian besar diakibatkan kelaparan." Kataku kesal.

"Tidak makan satu hari tidak akan membuatku mati Uchiha. Kalau pun aku mati kau tidak perlu khawatir aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu." Jawabnya tak kalah kesal.

Aku melotot mendengar jawaban pintarnya dan mata emerald nya tak kalah berani memandangku.

"Apa kita akan mendebatkan hal ini?"

Aku mencubit hidungku dengan kesal, mencoba mengendalikan diri. Wanita ini membuat aku lost control.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Tidak banyak, hanya saja aku merasa tidak mengucapkan terimakasih dengan benar saat kita bertemu di galery tempo hari."

"Kau terlihat sangat kesal hari itu."

"Memang. Dan kekesalanku bertambah saat seorang pria yang menolongku namun malah membentakku." Katanya acuh.

"Oh Tidak! Aku harus pergi, maaf Uchiha." Katanya panik dan mulai membuka tas yang dia bawa, mengeluarkan dompet. Dia ingin membayar ini semua, tidak bisa dia tidak boleh melakukan ini.

"Aku yang akan membayar Sakura." Kataku tajam.

"Rasanya salah Uchiha, aku tidak biasa ditraktir oleh seseorang yang baru kutemui lagi pula anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku." Katanya tetap bersikeras menaruh selembar uang di meja kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Aku di tinggalkan sendiri.

 **Dominan**

Yap! Haruno Sakura sukses melukai harga diriku, setelah membayar semua tagihan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja, kemana sebenarnya dia pergi, wanita ini harus di hukum sayangnya aku tidak memiliki kuasa terhadapnya.

Aku uring-uringan di kantor masih memikirkan kepergian Sakura yang tiba-tiba tadi siang bahkan sampai malam tiba gelisah ini tidak juga hilang.

Kuambil smartphone ku membuka salah satu aplikasi untuk melacak keberadaan seseorang, aku melacak keberadaan Sakura, ku pikir aku akan menemukannya berada di apartement tapi aku malah menemukannya di sebuah bar yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha sangat jauh dari kota.

Apa yang di lakukannya di sini sendirian? Aku melihat dia menari dengan liarnya di lantai dansa beberapa pemuda terlihat mendekatinya, ini membuatku marah tak perlu berpikir dua kali langkahku dengan cepat menghampirinya sebelum tangan-tangan jahil berusaha menjamah milikku.

Ku seret dia keluar dari bar, dia sangat mabuk namun masih sedikit sadar. Kaget adalah respon pertamanya saat melihat siapa yang sudah menyeretnya keluar.

"Uchiha-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sebelum aku menjawab tubuh Sakura ambruk dihadapanku, sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah aku lebih dulu menangkapnya,. Haruno Sakura pingsan.

"Juugo kita ke apartement." Perintahku kepada asistentku yang selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi.

"Baik Uchiha-sama."

 **Dominan**

Aku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Tenang, sangat tenang terlalu tenang. Tidak! Aku membuka mataku dan terdiam sesaat, ada yang salah. Ini dimana? Kamar aku berada dikamar yang besar dan mewah dihiasi warna biru dan krem dan aku yakin tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

Aku bingung dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Oh tidak aku mabuk berat, samar-samar aku mengingat bayangan seorang pria yang baru-baru ini ku kenal. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke aku ingat malam itu dia menyeretku keluar dari bar, muntah-muntah dan pingsan. Aku menjerit ngeri membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi saat alkohol mempengaruhiku.

Aku memakai t-shirt, pakaian dalam masih utuh tapi tanpa kaos kaki dan tanpa jeans. Ya ampun. Mataku menjelajah isi ruangan dan di depanku terdapat sofa dan meja menghadap ke arahku, ku lihat segelas air putih dan dua tablet obat yang ku prediksi sebagai penghilang pusing. Aku tidak merasa terlalu pusing tapi mungkin meminum obat yang sudah capek-capek di sedia kan entah siapa tidak ada salahnya juga lagi pula aku mengenali jenis obat tersebut.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Dia berjalan memasuki ruangan memakai celana training hitam yang longgar dan baju kaos tanpa lengan dengan keringat di sekitar rambut, wajah dan tubuhnya sebagai bukti dia habis melakukan olahraga.

Aku mengambil napas panjang dan sejenak memejamkan mata, penampilannya menggangguku, aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata dia terlihat sangat hot.

"Selamat pagi Sakura. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Baik." Jawabku singkat, sesingkat singkatnya, rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam kolam atau mana pun.

Dia menatapku tajam dengan mata onyx, aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dia pikir kan. Dia menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya sangat baik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini? Dan aku berada dimana?" Tanyaku.

Dia mendekatiku dan duduk di tepi ranjang, tanganku secara naluriah mencengkram selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku, aku bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya dan itu memabukkan dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Apa pengaruh alkohol masih sangat kuat?.

"Setelah mengotori bamper mobilku dan kemudian pingsan. Aku membawamu ke apartement ku."

"Kau yang membawaku ke ranjang ini?"

"Ya."

"Apa aku juga mengotori apartementmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yang menanggalkan pakaianku?"

"Ya." Dia terlihat geli saat melihat rona merah di wajahku. Ini memalukan.

Aku tidak ingin membayangkan ini "Kita ..."

"Tidak." Katanya cepat.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri dan _necrophilia_ bukan favoritku."

"Oh! Maaf."

"Ini malam yang sangat mengasyikkan. Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya." Katanya geli.

Dia menertawakanku, dasar bajingan yang sayangnya luar biasa hot. Aku merasa kecil di hadapannya, kembalikan kekuatanku untuk melawan pria yang kelewatan tampan dan sangat menggairahkan ini Tuhan.

Aku tersadar akan satu hal "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sana Sasuke?"

"Aku melacakmu." Jawabnya acuh.

"Kenapa?" Dia menakutkan. Untuk apa dia melacakku.

Dia menatapku intens, kelewat intens membuat aku salah tingkah dan mencoba untuk lari dari tatapannya. Wajahku siap untuk berpaling namun terhenti saat sebuah tangan menyentuh daguku memaksa untuk tetap bertahan menatapnya.

"Karena aku tertarik denganmu dan ingin kau menjadi milikku."

"Dan harusnya kau bersyukur karena ada aku malam itu, kalau tidak mungkin kau akan berakhir di kamar tanpa pakaian dengan seorang pria atau lebih yang tidak di kenal." Katanya kasar. Menatapku dengan mata onyx nya yang berkobar.

Aku memutar mataku dan langsung dihadiahi dengan pelototan. Hello, ada apa dengan suasana hatinya?.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang kesatria berkuda putih."

Suasana hatinya kembali berubah, matanya melembut dan ada jejak senyum di bibirnya. Bibirnya luar biasa sialan indah. Yap! Aku yakin aku masih dalam pengaruh alkohol.

"Kau harus makan sekarang."

"Ada apa denganmu dan makanan. Kau seperti ibu-ibu yang rewel kalau melihat anaknya susah makan." Kataku mencibir.

Tangannya dengan kasar memijit hidungnya, aku sangat hapal dengan pola itu dia kesal dan putus asa disaat bersamaan. Mungkin frustasi denganku.

"Kau berutung aku hanya rewel Sakura."

"Apa maksudnya itu?".

"Jika kau adalah milikku, ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan lebih dari satu minggu mengingat apa yang kemarin kamu lakukan. Membayar minum, tidak makan dengan benar, mabuk dan menempatkan diri sendiri dalam resiko." Dia bergetar, setiap kalimatnya bergetar dan aku bisa melihat sedikit ketakutan dalam matanya. Kenapa dia harus merasakan seperti itu. Dan apa saat ini dia edang merayuku.

"Kau tahu, aku benci memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu malam itu andai aku tidak ada."

Aku cemberut mendengar kalimatnya. Apa masalahnya? Toh aku bukan miliknya jadi dia tidak berhak memarahiku. Dan apa aku mengharapkan menjadi miliknya? Kenapa aku merasa wajahku kembali memanas.

"Aku akan mandi. Kau ingin mandi lebih dulu?" Dia menyeringai. Dan entah kenapa detak jantungku meningkat.

"Pakaianku?" Tanyaku mencoba mengontrol detak jantungku yang mulai menggila.

"Pakaianmu sudah kubuang."

Aku melotot. Apa-apaan itu.

"Dengan banyaknya muntahan yang mengotori pakaian dan jeansmu. Kau pakai saja yang ada di dalam kantong itu, aku meminta Juugo membelikanmu pakaian. sarapanmu akan siap sebentar lagi dan pastikan kau memakannya." Katanya penuh intimidasi yang artinya turuti kataku dan jangan coba-coba untuk membantah kalau tidak kau akan menerima akibatnya.

Dia menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Aku kembali merasakan seperti ini. Hormonku mengalir kencang. Kulitku merinding. Aku menggeliat karena sebuah kebutuhan ini tidak nyaman. Aku sangat mengerti reaksi ini dan ini adalah gairah. Sialan Uchiha Sasuke berhasil membangunkan sisi liarku. Aku kembali berbaring menyembunyikan wajahku ke dalam selimut. '... ingin kau jadi milikku' apa aku harus menerima tawarannya untuk menjadi miliknya? Milik yang seperti apa yang di inginkannya mengingat di salah satu wawancara dia mengatakan tidak pernah berkencan atau pun memiliki pacar.

 **Dominan**

Dia muncul dari kamar mandi basah, hanya dengan handuk di pinggangnya.

"Um ... Aku harus mandi, dan aku sudah memakan sarapanku." Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan. Aku mengambil kantong yang berisi pakaian dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi menghindar dari pesona Sasuke yang nyaris telanjang.

Aku siap untuk bepergian. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tamu suite. Sasuke duduk di sisi ruang tamu membaca koran.

"Rambutmu sangat basah." Tegurnya

"Aku tidak menemukan pengering rambut. Terimakasih dengan pakaian ini. Aku akan memberimu sejumlah uang untuk pakaian ini." Dia melototiku seakan aku telah melukai harga dirinya. Dengan cepat aku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Seperti yang ku bilang Sasuke, aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini."

"Sakura, aku sangat mampu membelinya."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Mengapa kau harus membelikan ini untukku?"

"Karena aku bisa." Katanya dan matanya berkedip jahat sekaligus menggoda.

"Hanya karena kau bisa bukan berarti kau harus Sasuke." Gumamku dan itu cukup terdengar olehnya.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu." Bisiknya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang kulakukan dengan bibirku sendiri.

"Aku perlu menunjukkan sesuatu padamu Sakura. Seperti yang ku bilang aku menginginkan kau menjadi milikku."

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Sebelumnya kau harus menandatangani ini." Katanya menyerahkan selembar kertas.

Aku membaca setiap deret kalimat dalam selembar kertas tersebut. Intinya aku dilarang membocorkan apapun dengan apa yang akan aku ketahui nanti tentang Sasuke. Aku menandatangi kertas tersebut. Entah kenapa aku bisa menebak siapa sebenarnya Sasuke.

Sasuke mengajakku menaiki tangga, menyentuh tangaku kami bergandengan tangan menuju sebuah kamar.

"Juugo siap mengantarmu kembali, kau dapat menginap dan pergi esok hari atau apapun yang kau inginkan Sakura."

Aku hanya diam dan dia mulai membuka pintu dan mundur untuk membiarkan aku masuk.

Oh my God!

Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah penahan borgol di setiap sudut. Diatasnya ada kotak besi yang besar digantung di langit-langit dan di situ di gantung segala macam tali, rantai dan beberapa belenggu. Ada dua tiang di samping pintu. Beberapa alat yang cukup mencengangkan dari alat pemukul seperti cemeti, dayung, cambuk berkuda, dan tongkat basbol yang terbuat dari besi.

Di sisi satunya terdapat peti berlaci yang aku tidak ingin ketahui apa isinya tapi aku bisa membayangkan. Di sudut sebuah bangku yang terlihat empuk dari kulit yang di seberangnya terdapat koleksi tongkat dari berbagai bentuk bahkan cue atau tongkat biliar juga ada di situ. Ada meja panjang, ranjang dengan ukuran besar bertiang empat dengan bagian atas rata dan di bawah kanopi aku bisa melihat lebih banyak lagi rantai dan borgol, kasur tanpa sprei, karabiner di seluruh langit-langit.

Aku berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan dan dia mengikutiku. Sesuatu yang berbulu menarik perhatianku, aku menyentuhnya ragu-ragu aku tahu ini adalah flogger.

"Katakan sesuatu Sakura."

"Kau melakukan ini pada wanita atau wanita yang melakukan ini kepadamu?" Dia tidak menduga aku justru akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku yang melakukan ini pada wanita yang menginginkannya." Aku mengeryit mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau memiliki wanita yang menginginkan hal ini tapi kenapa aku harus ada di sini?"

"Karena aku ingin melakukannya denganmu Sakura."

"Oh"

"Aku memiliki aturan dan aku ingin kau mematuhinya. Itu untuk keuntunganmu dan kesenanganku. Jika kau ikuti aturan aku akan sangat menghargaimu namun jika kau melanggar maka aku akan menghukummu dengan begitu kau belajar disiplin." Bisiknya.

"Mari kita kembali kelantai bawah agar aku bisa berkonsentrasi." Dia menggenggam tanganku. Dia seorang sadistik.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Sakura." Dia terlihat memohon. Sebelum kami kembali kelantai bawah dia membawaku berbelok kesebuah ruangan.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu, jika kau setuju untuk menjadi milikku."

"Kamarku? Kenapa aku harus memiliki kamar di sini?".

"Karena aku menginginkan kau setiap akhir pekan."

"Hanya akhir pekan?"

"Normalnya hanya akhir pekan tapi kau harus selalu siap kapan pun aku menginginkanmu."

"Kau tidak akan tidur di sini bersamaku?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun."

"Ini kah hubungan yang kau jalani selama ini? Itu sebabnya kau bilang kau tidak berkencan dan memiliki pacar."

"Ya ..."

Ini membingungkan buatku, bukan berarti aku tidak pernah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada ini dan sulit aku pahami, Sasuke dan semua keanehannya. Apa aku mampu?.

 **TBC**

 _Lakukan apapun untuk dirimu sendiri. Jangan paksakan diri hanya untuk menyenangkan semua orang sedangkan dirimu merasa tersiksa._

 **Thank to:**

 **Dyn Adr, mantika mochi, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Jamurlumutan462, sakira, uchiha javaraz**

Note: sampai beberapa chapter kedepan masih flash back yak.

Reviewnya pliss ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **(Trilogi 50 Shades Karakter dan Plot)**

Rate: M

Genre: Drama Romance.

 **Note:** Bahasa suka-suka (Tidak harus baku), bagi yang tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalam fic ini silakan klik **BACK** dan no lemon.

Kami kembali keruangan besar di lantai bawah. Dia tenang bahkan terlalu tenang dengan apa yang baru saja aku perlihatkan. Ini di luar ekspektasi ku aku siap dengan reaksi wajarnya namun yang ku dapatkan justru sebaliknya. Dia tidak bertanya banyak hal dengan semua benda-benda yang ada di dalam ruang bermainku.

"Kau pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan? Kau sudah menandatangani perjanjian kau boleh bertanya apapun."

"Kau bilang kau memiliki aturan, apa itu?" Tanyanya akhirnya.

"Semuanya ada di sini." Aku menyerahkan sebuah dokumen.

"Kau memulai hubungan seperti ini terhadap semua wanita yang kau inginkan?".

"Hanya denganmu."

"Apa maksudnya itu?".

"Mereka semua tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan Sakura, mereka hanya menandatangani surat perjanjian untuk tutup mulut. Kenapa aku memberimu dokumen karena aku mencari tahu tentang dirimu dan aku tidak mendapatkan informasi seputar kehidupan asmaramu."

"Kau menguntitku?" Katanya ngeri.

"Ya"

"Itu tindakan kriminal Uchiha dan itu sangat tidak sopan."

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun dan aku tidak peduli."

Dia melotot kepadaku jelas tidak setuju. Kemudian menghela napas.

"Kau begitu penasaran dengan kehidupan asmaraku. Aku beritahu kau satu hal. Aku bukan perawan." Katanya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Aku terdiam dengan fakta ini, memcerna apa yang aku rasakan. Di satu sisi aku bersyukur dia bukan seorang perawan setidaknya dia punya pengalaman bagaimana berhubungan seks tapi kenapa di sisi lain aku merasa sedikit terganggu. Ini reaksi yang tidak wajar buatku.

"Ini hubungan simbiosis mutualis. Apa yang aku dapatkan jika aku mengatakan 'Ya'?".

"Apapun yang kau inginkan termasuk diriku." Jawabku.

"Dan apa yang kau dapatkan dariku?"

"Kepatuhanmu dan dirimu."

"Kalau aku mengatakan 'Tidak'?"

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti."

"Tapi kita tidak akan memiliki sebuah hubungan?" Dia bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada kencan seperti menonton, jalan-jalan atau liburan bersama?".

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini satu-satunya hubungan yang aku jalani."

"Sejak kapan kau memilih hidup seperti ini?"

"Sejak hormon laki-laki tumbuh, kau tahu usia dewasa 17 tahun. Aku memiliki riwayat masa kecil yang mengerikan sebelum keluarga Uchiha mengadopsiku. Aku tidak tahan di sentuh dan itu menggangguku di saat hormon laki-lakiku menguasaiku."

"Bagaimana kau mengatasinya."

"Aku bertemu seorang wanita dan dia mengenalkanku akan dunia ini. Dia adalah wanita pertama yang menjadi fatner seks ku."

"Dia seorang masokis" Ini bukan sebuah pertanyaan darinya.

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bersamanya? Bukan kah lebih mudah?".

"Memang lebih mudah tapi aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan secara emosi dengannya Sakura, hubunganku dengannya bahkan tidak lebih dari satu bulan, hubungan kami tidak mengikat. Kami hanya saling menguntungkan secara seks. Tapi kami berteman baik sampai sekarang."

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya secara intim?"

"Sampai beberapa hari lalu, iya. Sudah kubilang hubungan kami hanya sebatas kepuasan seks, hanya saat aku membutuhkannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu menginginkanku? Kau tahu satu-satunya hubungan yang pernah kujalani adalah hubungan normal tanpa cambuk dan rantai walaupun aku tidak kaget dengan sebuah hubungan BDSM." Katanya sarkastik.

Astaga! Wanita ini benar-benar terlalu tenang dalam menghadapi sesuatu, dia mampu mengontrol dirinya, terlalu mandiri kelewat mandiri.

"Ada sesuatu tentangmu, aku tidak tahu itu apa hanya saja aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian." Aku tersenyum. Senyum ironis.

"Apa kau menyadari ini akan sangat sulit Sasuke?"

"Ya." Kataku.

Cukup lama kami terdiam, dia membuka lembaran dokumen sambil memainkan bibirnya. Sialan! Ini menggangguku sangat mengganggu. Well persetan dengan dokumen aku ingin dia saat ini juga.

 **Dominan**

Suasana tiba-tiba canggung, saat ini aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kuketahui. BDSM bukan lah hal baru buatku aku sangat tahu bahkan terlalu akrab dengan dunia itu, tapi satu-satu nya hubungan yang bisa aku terima adalah hubungan normal seperti pasangan lainya, sesekali berkencan dengan menonton atau jalan-jalan dan Sasuke tidak menjalani itu.

Aku yakin kalau aku pun menginginkannya, bukan kah dia itu brengsek? Bujangan kaya yang luar biasa hot menginginkan aku namun dengan hubungan yang tak biasa.

Aku mencoba untuk membuka pikiranku, ku buka lembaran dokumen membaca kalimat yang terdapat di dalamnya, sambil sesekali memainkan jariku di bibir dan sesekali mengggigit bibirku. Ini kebiasaaanku, sampai sebuah tangan menyentakku dan memaksaku untuk berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirku dengan ganas. Lidahnya memaksa masuk kedalam mulutku.

Kakiku rasanya berubah menjadi jeli dan dengan ketergesaan dia membopongku ke atas bahunya dan membawaku ke kamarnya.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu Sakura." Katanya penuh gairah saat aku sudah berada di atas ranjangnya.

"Dan aku tahu kau pun menginginkannya." Lanjutnya.

Sialan! Siapa yang tidak menginginkan itu jika kau di hadapkan dengan pria yang tampan dan luar biasa hot.

"Kupikir kau tidak melakukan ML. Bukan kah kau hanya menyukai seks keras." Aku menelan ludah berusaha menyembunyikan nada suaraku yang penuh gairan yang sayangnya sia-sia.

Dia menyeringai jahat, dan seringainya luar biasa mempengaruhiku, mempengaruhi sesuatu yang ada di bawah. Ugh! Ini menjijikkan.

"Aku bisa membuat pengecualian." Katanya cepat.

"Tapi aku belum mengatakan 'Ya'."

"Lupakan tentang dokumen itu untuk malam ini. Aku menginginkanmu dan aku juga sangat tahu bahwa kau pun menginginkanku. Jadi mari buat ini mudah Sakura."

Dia menahan tanganku, matanya terlihat liar dan terlalu sunguh-sungguh, dia sangat bersemangat. Dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya tindakannya yang tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut. Aku bisa merasakan wangi tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Jari-jarinya menjalar ke tengkuk dan leherku. Ini membuatku hilang kendali, dia kembali membangunkan sisi liarku. Dia menatapku.

"Aku mohon Sakura, ijinkan aku bercinta denganmu."

"Ya." Bisikku.

 **Dominan**

Saat aku bangun, hari ternyata sudah mulai gelap. Aku tak sadar berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku berbaring di bawah selimut, dan aku merasakan perasaan melayang, kembali bergairah setelah sekian lama.

Aku menggeliat dan wow di sampingku, Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidur nyenyak. Aku heran dia masih di tempat tidur.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, menatap kota Konoha yang mulai di sinari cahaya lampu sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam dan Sasuke masih terlelap. Wajahnya sangat tampan, dia terlihat lebih muda dan santai dalam tidurnya.

Bagaimana seseorang bisa terlihat begitu indah dan polos? Kemudian aku ingat kamar bermainnya di lantai atas. Mungkin dia tidak polos. Terlalu banyak hal yang perlu di pikirkan dan aku perlu waktu untuk sendiri, jauh dari sini untuk berpikir. Akan kupikirkan nanti aku harus menyendiri kemana.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Dapurnya sangat bersih dan modern. Aku cek isi lemari es, untuk tahu apa saja yang bisa aku siapkan untuk makan malam dan aku memutuskan untuk membuat pasta. Sibuk membuatku menjadi lebih baik, membuatku punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Aku terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan memasakku dan saat aku berbalik dia sudah ada di sini, duduk di salah satu kursi bar dan bersandar memandangku dengan intens. Ini mengejutkaanku dan membuat rona merah di pipiku.

"Maaf untuk dapurnya Sasuke."

"Hm ... Kau sangat bersemangat malam ini Sakura." Katanya datar.

"Itu karena aku tidur dengan nyenyak." Balasku menyeringai.

"Apa kau sedang menyeringai. Kau tahu itu tindakan yang tidak sopan."

Dan aku memutar mataku

"Memutar matamu juga tindakan tidak sopan dan berhenti menggigit bibirmu." Katanya.

Oh ya ampun!

"Apa kau sadar bahwa tindakanmu itu sangat mempengaruhiku. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat?" Katanya kesal.

Aku menggulirkan mataku ke tubuhnya dan yah aku melihatnya, ereksinya. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa mempengaruhinya ini sulit di percaya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sadar dan ini kebiasaanku." Kataku cemberut.

Aku berbalik meneruskan apa yang tadi ku kerjakan.

"Kau suka pasta Sasuke?"

"Kedengarannya enak."

Kami makan dalam diam, hanya mulutku tapi tidak pikiranku, dan itu tak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Makan dengan benar Sakura." Perintahnya.

"Aku makan dengan benar."

"Kau pikir memainkan makanan seperti itu bisa di bilang makan." Katanya marah.

"Oke-oke aku akan makan." Kataku kesal.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, mungkin kau akan tua sebelum waktunya kalau kau terus terusan emosi."

"Aku tidak akan tua secepat itu kalau kau tidak selalu membantahku."

"Aku belum menandatangani dokumen sialanmu itu Uchiha." Jawabku kasar.

Dia terkejut dengan responku, jujur saja ini menjengkelkan aku benci di atur.

"Kau harus melakukan latihan dasar."

"Latihan dasar yang seperti apa?" Tanyaku agak khawatir.

"Ya, merasakan beberapa permainan di dalam ruang bermainku."

"Wo ho ho Uchiha, kita baru sedikit mengenal hari ini dan aku tidak mau langsung di cambuk, di ikat dan di siksa di dalam kamar merah penyiksaanmu." Kataku kasar.

"Kamar merah penyiksaan? Kau punya banyak kosa kata yang mengejutkan Sakura. Itu bukan kamar penyiksaan tapi itu semua untuk kenikmatan." Jelasnya tajam.

Kenikmatan, kenikmatan siapa? Kenikmatanmu. Bagiku itu kamar penyiksaan. Aku mendengus.

Dia mendesah, mendekatiku merengkuh wajahku. Jari-jarinya lembut membelai pipiku, dia memaksaku menatap matanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Dia bertanya, merujuk dengan apa yang kami lakukan sebelumnya di dalam kamarnya.

"Menyenangkan." Lirihku.

"Aku juga. Aku belum pernah berhubungan seks vanilla sebelumnya. Banyak hal yang tak bisa ku katakan tapi mungkin itu denganmu."

Aku menguap tanpa sadar.

"Apa kalimatku membosankan?" Tanyanya geli.

Aku meringis. "Tidak, aku suka mendengar suaramu Sasuke tapi aku memang mengantuk. Ini aneh"

"Kau benar-benar tak terduga Sakura. Ayo kita tidur."

 **Dominan**

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Ini hari sabtu berarti sudah dua hari Sakura berada di apartementku. Dia masih tidur, dengan apa yang kami lakukan tadi malam wajar saja dia masih terlelap, aku yakin dia bukan wanita yang suka olahraga tapi walaupun begitu dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah dan luar biasa menggairahkan. Permainan seks vanilla nya mampu mengimbangi permainanku ini mengejutkan mengingat aku tidak menemukan riwayat hubungan seks nya di masa lalu.

Dia menggeliat, dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke." Sapa nya serak.

"Selamat pagi Sakura."

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanyaku.

"Sangat nyenyak." Jawabnya tersenyum dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Ini pemandangan yang sangat indah di pagi hari dan ini cukup memulai hari dengan baik. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Begitu dia keluar aku di suguhkan pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan, Sakura hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan satu handuk ia lilitkan di rambutnya.

"Aku suka penampilanmu saat ini." Kataku menggoda dan dia merona.

"Aku tidak memiliki pakaian lagi. Satu-satunya pakaian yang kumiliki sudah kau buang dengan tidak berperasaan." Jawabnya acuh.

"Kau punya mulut yang sangat cerdas Sakura, aku ingin memakan mulutmu itu sebagai sarapanku." Kataku tajam dan dengan cepat ku rengkuh tubuhnya hingga dia sudah berada di bawahku.

"Aku ingin kau mencoba ini." Aku memperlihatkan sebuah dasi berwarna silver.

"Kau ingin mengikatku?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Hanya di tangan sebagai permulaan untuk latihan dasar." Kataku dengan penuh harap.

"Baiklah." Dia setuju dan menyerahkan kedua tangannya untuk kuikat.

Lidahku menjelajahi mulutnya, mulai turun kebawah perlahan aku membuka satu-satunya menghalang yaitu handuk yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Katakan ya." Bisikku sungguh-sungguh.

"Untuk?" Tanyanya.

"Perjanjian kita. Untuk menjadi milikku. Tolonglah Sakura." Aku memohon.

Dia tidak menjawabku hanya desahannya saja yang kudengar. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya, dia menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhanku.

Tiba-tiba kami berdua menyadari ada suara-suara di pintu kamar. Beberapa saat kami terdiam mendengar suara samar di luar.

"Sasuke tidak pernah tidur sampai jam segini Juugo, apa dia sakit?"

"Tolonglah Mrs. Uchiha aku bisa terkena masalah."

"Kau tidak bisa menahanku dari putra ku sendiri Juugo."

"Tapi Uchiha-sama, dia tidak sendirian."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia bersama seseorang. Seorang wanita."

"Benarkah?" Aku bisa mendengar nada tak percaya dalam kalimat itu.

Aku terdiam dan tersentak, dengan cepat membenahi tampilanku.

"Sial! Itu kaasan." Kataku.

 **Dominan**

"Sakura kau harus berpakaian segera." Katanya dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Aku kesulitan duduk bahkan hanya untuk bergerak karena tanganku masih terikat.

"Sasuke aku tidak bisa bergerak." Dia terdiam melihatku lalu tersenyum lebar, membungkuk kearahku untuk melepaskan ikatan dasi di tanganku.

Ikatannya meninggalkan bekas dan entah kenapa terlihat seksi dimataku. Damn it! Matanya mengawasiku dengan geli dan kegembiraan, dia mencium keningku dengan cepat dan berseri-seri.

Tiba-tiba aku panik. "Sasuke aku tidak memiliki pakaian bersih." Aku merasakan kepanikan luar biasa. Ibu nya ada di luar dan aku tidak memiliki pakaian, Sasuke menyadari kepanikanku yang entah kenapa justru membuatnya terhibur.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku di sini saja."

"Tidak bisa. Kau bisa memakai apa saja di ruangan ini. Aku akan menunggumu lima menit untuk menghadapi kaasanku sendiri lewat dari itu kalau kau belum keluar aku akan meyeretmu tidak peduli kau berpakaian ataupun tidak." Ancamnya dan pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa melongo.

Ini baru dua hari dan aku harus di hadapkan dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya dan yang parahnya itu adalah ibunya, kaasannya.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin mengenalkanku dengan ibunya bukankah dia menginginkan hubungan rahasia? Dia benar-benar membingungkan. Lebih baik aku bergegas daripada aku harus keluar dengan sehelai selimut.

Aku berusaha mencari pakaian yang pantas ku pakai, aku menemukan t-shirt nya, bra masih bisa ku pakai tapi celana dalam. Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menggunakan celana dalam itu lagi, aku terus melihat-lihat dan aku menemukan celana boxer milik Sasuke, maaf Sasuke aku memakai boxermu, terakhir jeans ku yang masih layak pakai.

Aku berjalan keruang tamu utama, aku tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saat Mrs. Uchiha melihat tampilanku.

"Kaasan, kenalkan." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya meraih tanganku untuk lebih dekat dan menghadap ibunya.

Mrs. Uchiha seketika ikut berdiri, dia memandangku dengan tatapan berseri-seri, lebih dari berseri tapi ada emosi kelegaan, kesenangan dan rasa syukur.

"Haruno Sakura. Kekasihku." Katanya memperkenalkanku.

Kekasihku, aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimatnya. Apa yang dia rencanakan sebenarnya.

"Dan Sakura, ini kaasan ku Dr. Uchiha Mikoto."

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu Sakura." Katanya menjabat tanganku kemudian memeluk dan mencium pipiku.

"Aku juga begitu Dr. Uchiha."

"Mikoto saja cukup." Katanya lagi.

"Ceritakan bagaimana kalian bertemu?" Tanya ibu Sasuke antusias sambil kembali duduk, kami berdua mengikuti. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggangku dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Mrs. Uchiha. Ini memalukan dan terlalu intens.

"Sakura editor dari majalah The Most yang akan memuat profilku edisi bulan ini mom. Kami bertemu saat Sakura merasa ada yang kurang dari hasil wawancara reporter di tim nya dan Sakura turun langsung untuk memintaku bertemu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan pertemuan pertama. Pertama kalinya kami bertemu saat pemeran Shimura beberapa hari yang lalu." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan." Tambahku sinis.

Dia menatapku kemudian mendengus.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur bertemu orang yang menyebalkan itu karena berkat dia kau tidak jadi mengalami patah leher."

"Bukankah aku sudah mengucapkan terimakasih" Kataku melotot padanya dan dia juga melotot padaku.

Suara tawa dari ibu Sasuke menyadarkan ulah kami, oh sial! Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan keberadaan Mrs. Uchiha, tolong siapapun sembunyikan aku.

"Kalian manis sekali. Sasuke kau ingat lusa kita akan makan malam bersama. Itachi akan kembali dan kau harus membawa Sakura bersamamu." Kata ibunya yang beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Kau tidak keberatan untuk datang kan Sakura."

Aku terdiam sebentar dan melihat Sasuke, jujur aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku akan membawa Sakura bersamaku kaasan." Sasukelah yang akhirnya menjawab.

"Oke sudah di putuskan. Kaasan pergi dulu kalau begitu." Dia mengambil mantelnya dan berbalik, mencium pipi Sasuke tanpa menyentuhnya.

Juugo datang menghampiri kami berdua setelah mengantar Mrs. Uchiha kepintu keluar.

"Mr. Uchiha ada sedikit masalah."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan Juugo pergi menuju salah satu ruang.

"Sakura ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan, kau tidak masalah kalau ku tinggal sebentar?" Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau bisa membaca dan mempelajari dokumen. Kita akan membicarakan nanti." Katanya mengecup singkat bibirku dan pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri.

 **Dominan**

Aku kembali ke apartementku setelah makan siang bersama Sasuke. Ada sedikit rasa kesepian saat aku sendiri dan ini aneh, biasanya aku justru menyukai saat sendiri. Terdengar sedikit keributan disebelah kamarku tepatnya di sebelah apartementku, kamar sebelah memang sudah kosong selama satu bulan dan jika ada keributan terdengar di sebelah itu artinya sudah ada penghuni baru. Aku tidak ingin repot-repot memeriksanya. Mungkin nanti setelah sang penghuni baru selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Pintu apartementku diketuk dari luar. Sebenarnya aku lelah tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan suara ketukan itu dan ya aku memang tidak bisa mengabaikan makhluk yang ada di hadapanku. Aku terkejut dan dia juga sama terkejutnya.

"Sakura ..."

"Izumi-nee ..."

Suara kami berbarengan.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak menyangka tetanggaku adalah kamu." Katanya dengan nada tak percaya dan memelukku segera.

"Aku juga sama nee-chan. Ayo masuklah." Ajakku.

Kami berdua duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang apartemenku dan berbincang-bincang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan khawatir. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Wajar bukan kalau aku khawatir apalagi saat itu aku harus meninggalkan Suna dan harus ke London."

"Itu kan cita-citamu nee-chan. Pergi ke London merupakan pilihan yang tepat buatmu. Lihat lah bagaimana berkembangnya Shadow Boutique milikmu. 'Shadow Boutique Akan Segera Launching di Konoha' bukankah itu judul artikel yang sangat bagus." Tatapanku penuh konspirasi.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tatapannya menuntut. Aku tersenyum.

"Satu minggu lagi masa cuti ku selesai dan nee-chan harus mau melakukan sesi wawancara untuk majalah The Most tempatku bekerja." Pintaku dengan memasang wajah memelas.

"Oke."

"Itu artinya nee-chan tidak boleh melakukan wawancara dengan majalah lain."

"Aku janji hanya melakukan wawancara dengan The Most. Kau tidak perlu membayarku, anggap saja sebagai bayaran karena aku telah meninggalkanmu saat itu."

"Itu memang niatku." Kataku santai dan dia tertawa.

"Senang melihatmu kembali menjadi dirimu."

"Ya. Kurasa itu karena aku sudah bisa menerima takdirku dan rela melepasnya. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bermuram durja kan?"

"Kau masih sering bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Izumi.

"Tidak sering. Dia sering menghubungi dan meminta bertemu tapi sebisa mungkin aku menghindarinya. Dia mengingkanku kembali tapi aku sudah tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalu."

"Dan wanita itu?"

"Mereka masih bersama. Bukankah dia sangat keterlaluan? Dia menginginkan aku kembali tapi dia masih bersama dengan wanita itu."

"Sangat keterlaluan. Kau wanita yang menarik. diluar sana banyak laki-laki yang menginginkanmu. Seperti saat kau kuliah bahkan Sasori-nii." Katanya tertawa.

Aku juga tertawa mengingat masa-masa kami kuliah. Izumi seniorku saat di kampus, dia lebih tua tiga tahun dariku. Pertemuan kami termasuk unik. Saat itu aku naik kereta menuju kampusku dan di dalam kereta yang sangat padat sering sekali terjadi tindakan kriminalitas salah satunya pelecehan. Aku melihat pria yang sudah berumur sengaja mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh seorang siswi dan aku juga melihat tangannya yang mencoba meraba area sensitifnya. Dan kejadiannya sangat cepat aku memukul kepala pria itu tapi di waktu yang bersamaan pria tersebut juga di pukul oleh orang lain yang tak lain adalah Izumi.

"Dan kau dan Ino memanfaatkan itu semua biar mendapatkan makan siang gratis dari mereka."

Dia tertawa geli, "Tentu saja kami harus memanfaatkan itu. Bukankah itu efektif untuk menghemat uang saku."

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Oh ... Nee-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu." Kataku lirih dan memeluknya. Dia membalas pelukanku dengan sayang.

"Aku juga."

"Oh iya Sakura, besok kau ada acara?" Tanyanya.

"Kurasa tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku besok perlu membeli beberapa keperluan untuk isi apartementku. Kau mau menemaniku berbelanja?"

"Baiklah."

"Tidak ada apa-apa di apartementku, sebagian barangku yang di London baru di kirim besok dan aku tidak ingin menyuguhkan anggur untuk Itachi dengan menggunakan gelas karton." Jelasnya.

Itachi? Rasanya aku familiar dengan nama itu? Dimana aku mendengarnya ya? Alam bawah sadarku memutar mata, mungkin mengejek bagaimana parahnya ingatanku, sekelebat aku mengingat wajah Sasuke dan aku melotot.

"Itachi? Siapa Itachi?" Tanyaku.

"Tunanganku. Lusa dia akan kembali dari London dan malamnya kita berencana untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya. Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Itachi mereka sangat nice dan Sasuke adiknya Itachi.

Oh my God. Banyak orang bilang dunia itu sempit, aku tidak pernah percaya ungkapan itu tapi sekarang aku di paksa percaya. Ya! Dunia memang sempit.

 **Dominan**

Aku terkejut begitu membuka apartementku karena Sasuke tepat berada di depanku. Wajahku seketika pucat namun juga waspada, ekpresinya keras dan dia terlihat marah. Kenapa harus marah justru harusnya aku lah yang marah karena dia menerobos masuk ke dalam apartementku. Bagaimana bisa dia ada di dalam sedangkan apartement terkunci? Oh aku melupakan jiwa penguntitnya.

"Dari mana saja kau." Bentaknya.

"Aku pergi jalan-jalan." Kataku datar, menjaga intonasi suaraku tetap tenang.

"Tanpa handphone." Desisnya.

Aku hanya mengeryit

"Kau tidak membalas emailku dan tidak mengangkat telpon." Teriaknya. Astaga! Tidak dapat di percaya, aku mendengus dan tanpa sadar memutar mataku.

"Apa kau baru saja memutar matamu nona." Nadanya mengancam dan sebelum aku bisa mendebatnya dia membopong tubuhku ke atas bahunya dan memukul bokongku., aku menjerit karena kaget juga tamparan keras yang dia layangkan ke bokongku. Dengan kasar dia menjatuhkanku ke ranjang.

"Apa masalahmu Sasuke? Aku hanya lupa membawa handphone ku." Kataku melawan. Ini menyakitkan buatku. Mataku mulai merah, tubuhku pun gemetar menahan emosi alias kemarahan.

Dia memencet hidungnya dengan kasar.

"Kau. Masalahku adalah kau Sakura, kamu bukan hanya membuatku khawatir tapi kau juga menantangku dengan matamu dan kalimat pintarmu barusan. Dan kau harus di hukum karena itu."

Dengan kasar dia membalik tubuhku, melepaskan celana dalamku sampai ke paha, ini memudahkan buat dia karena aku menggunakan dres. Dan dia kembali menampar dengan keras pantatku sebanyak empat kali. Aku marah bukan hanya marah tapi juga merasa di lecehkan, ini tidak benar. Setelah menampar pantatku, dia menciumnya dengan lembut, jari-jarinya membelai dan dia kembali membalikkan badanku namun kali ini dengan sangat perlahan.

Bukankah ini menyebalkan, beberapa menit yang lalu dia bisa sangat kasar namun di detik berikutnya justru bisa sangat lembut.

"Kau bener-benar membuatku frustasi Sakura. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasa khawatirnya aku, kau tidak membalas emailku, telponku tidak kau jawab. Aku tidak tahu harus mencarimu kemana." Katanya lirih. Dia mengecup lembut keningku, kemudian terus turun ke hidung, pipi, dan bibirku. Jari-jarinya membelai telingaku, leherku, tubuhku dan area sensitifku. Tubuhku merespon setiap sentuhannya, kemarahanku seakan menguap yang ada hanyalah gairah dan aku merasakan sangat jelas ereksinya.

 **Dominan**

Setelah pergumulan kami, aku masih berbaring di ranjang, Sasuke membelai lembut pipiku.

"Apakah akan selalu seperti ini? Kau memerintahku dan aku harus mematuhimu jika aku menandatangani dokumen itu."

"Ya. Dan itu lebih mudah buatku."

"Ini adalah langkah yang besar buatku Sasuke." Gumamku.

"Ya." Dia menutup matanya sejenak. "Aku harus kembali." Katanya dan beranjak dari ranjangku membenahi pakaiannya.

Aku bergerak dan duduk, memperhatikannya, sebelum pergi dia mengambil sesuatu di tepi ranjang, aku tidak memperhatikan ada benda itu. Dia menyerahkan bungkusan itu dan aku menerimanya dengan raut bertanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku.

"Ipad." Jawabnya.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah memiliki Ipad Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin menerima ini."

"Ipadmu sudah ketinggalan jaman. Ini memiliki memory yang lebih besar memudahkanmu dalam menyimpan semua pekerjaanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja dengan Ipadku." Tolakku.

"Ini bisa jadi mudah dan juga bisa jadi sulit Sakura. Dan ku harap kamu memilih kata mudah. Semua file di Ipadmu yang lama sudah ku pindahkan ke sini dan ucapkan selamat tinggal buat Ipad lamamu karena dia sudah ku kirim ke tempat yang jauh." Jelasnya tajam.

Ya ampun! Aku tidak biasa dengan ini semua, setelah menyiksaku dia memberiku hadiah. Aku merasa seperti pemuas seks nya. Kau memang pemuas seks nya Sakura. Aku hanya diam jelas merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan dia tahu.

"Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu Sakura, biasakan lah ini. Aku senang memberimu hadiah dan kau kekasihku Sakura." Katanya membelai pipiku dan mengecup keningku hingga suara dentuman pintu terdengar. Dia pergi.

 **TBC**

 _Jangan jadikan seseorang segalanya dalam hidupmu, karena jika dia meninggalkanmu, kamu tidak punya apa-apa saat dia yang tepat menghampirimu._

 **Thank to:**

 **Uchiharunocahya, Kirara967, echaNM, jamurlumutan462, uchiha javaraz, dll**

 **Thank to follow and Favorite**

 **Reviewnya plisss ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **(Trilogi 50 Shades Karakter dan Plot)**

Rate: M

Genre: Drama Romance.

 **Note:** Bahasa suka-suka (Tidak harus baku), bagi yang tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalam fic ini silakan klik **BACK** dan no lemon.

Aku rasanya ingin menangis. Jiwa melankolisku menjerit, sedih dan kesepian. Aku bersandar di kepala ranjangku menyembunyikan wajahku di kedua lututku mencoba menguraikan perasaan, air mataku mengalir.

Suara ketukan di sertai suara seorang wanita yang ku kenali di pintu apartement menyadarkanku, dengan kasar ku hapus air mataku walaupun jejak air mata aku yakini masih terpampang jelas di wajahku tapi aku tidak peduli. Perlahan ku buka pintu dan Izumi-nee memandangku dengan khawatir.

"Sakura?" Bisiknya.

"Masuklah." Pintaku.

Dia masuk dan berbalik mengamatiku sebentar kemudian tak terduga Izumi memelukku.

"Apa yang terjadi?. Aku mendengar sedikit keributan, samar. Aku tidak terlalu yakin sebenarnya dari dalam apartement mu dan aku melihat punggung seorang pria keluar dari sini."

"Tidak ada hal yang serius Izumi-nee."

"Apa dia menyakitimu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Ini hanya sedikit rumit."

Dia diam namun jelas raut wajah meminta penjelasan. Tidak ada salahnya untuk berbagi kerisauan hatiku.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana masa depan hubungan ini. Dia sangat rumit, dan aku merasa bahwa hubunganku mungkin tidak akan berlanjut bukan berarti aku tak menginginkannya." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, terlihat putus asa.

"Sakura, kau terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi. Aku memang tidak mengerti jenis hubungan seperti apa antara kau dan dia tapi aku hanya bisa bilang kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membiarkan saja, maksudku biarkan hubunganmu berjalan dengan sendirinya. Lupakan hal-hal rumit cukup nikmati saja. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami hal yang serupa, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau berhubungan dengan seorang pria. Kau masih sangat muda, kau sangat menarik dan mandiri, kau perlu melihat lebih banyak, termasuk pria. Aku akan selalu ada di sini jangan pernah merasa sendirian."

"Terimakasih Izume-nee kurasa aku sudah baik sekarang."

"Aku jadi penasaran ingin bertemu dengan pria yang membuatmu frustasi."

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya nee-chan."

Dia memandangku dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau sebaiknya tidur. Istirahatlah dan jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit. Semoga besok harimu menyenangkan." Pamitnya dan mengecup pipiku sebelum keluar dari apartement.

 **Dominan**

Pagi hari suasana hatiku kembali, Izumi benar. Cukup nikmati. Aku akan membuang hal-hal yang rumit dan tidak ingin memikirkan masa depan hubungan yang bahkan diawali dengan sebuah proposisi. Dua orang bisa bermain di sini dan aku bukan pihak yang akan menerima dan pasrah.

Kita mulai hari ini dengan mengecek beberapa pekerjaan, aku masih harus menyunting beberapa artikel yang belum ku bereskan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk cuti beberapa minggu lalu jadi ku buka laptopku dan mulai berselancar di duniaku. Masa cutiku sebentar lagi selesai dan aku tidak ingin saat kembali pekerjaanku jauh lebih banyak dari pada sebelumnya lagi pula aku bukan orang yang lebih suka duduk santai, aku terbiasa sibuk.

Keasyikanku terganggu dengan suara masuknya email.

Dari : Uchiha Sasuke

Perihal : Tak sabar

Tanggal : 23 Desember 2015 08.00

Untuk : Haruno Sakura

Dear Sakura, aku sedikit frustasi harus menunggu jawabanmu. Kapan kau akan memberiku jawaban dan ku harap hari ini mendapatkan kabar gembira. Aku menginginkanmu.

Note: Malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama keluargaku.

Aku diam sesaat setelah membaca email dari Sasuke. Bahkan alamat emailku pun dia tahu. Aku menutup mataku sejenak kemudian mengetik balasan.

Dari : Haruno Sakura

Perihal : Masalah

Tanggal : 23 Desember 2015 08.15

Untuk : Uchiha Sasuke

Aku memiliki beberapa masalah dalam dokummenmu termasuk menjadi budak seks yang kau inginkan. Aku ingin negosiasi.

Dari : Uchiha Sasuke

Perihal : Masalahmu

Tanggal : 23 Desember 2015 08.20

Untuk : Haruno Sakura

Aku justru terkejut kalau kau tidak memiliki masalah. Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi budak seks ku sayang. Kau adalah kekasihku tapi aku menginginkan kau siap untuk menyerah; tidak melawan atau menjadi penurut yang rendah hati, sinonimnya pasif, pasrah, sabar, penurut, jinak dan tenang yang antonimnya memberontak dan bandel.

Oke kita akan bernegosiasi. Juugo akan menjemputmu segera.

Dari : Haruno Sakura

Perihal : Masalahku

Tanggal : 23 Desember 2015 08.25

Untuk : Uchiha Sasuke

Aku ingin menyetir. Aku akan ke apartementmu segera dan jangan pernah mencoba mengirim siapapun ke sini.

Dari : Uchiha Sasuke

Perihal : Menjadi masalahku

Tanggal : 23 Desember 2015 08.28

Untuk : Haruno Sakura

Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal tapi baiklah. Silakan menyetir sendiri dan tolong berhati-hati ini bukan perintah.

Aku memutar mataku, bukankah dia terlalu berlebihan. Aku bergegas untuk bersiap-siap termasuk menyiapkan dokumen yang ia berikan kepadaku yang sudah ku corat-coret. Aku akan meminta kesepakatan tentang beberapa point yang membuatku keberatan.

Aku tiba tak lama dengan mengendarai mobil favorit ku karena hanya mobil inilah satu-satunya kendaraan milikku.

Aku di sambut oleh Juugo yang menuntunku menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan banyaknya rak-rak yang berisi buku. Ku tebak ini adalah ruang baca.

"Wow ... kau punya banyak koleksi buku. Kurasa aku akan sangat betah di ruangan ini."

Dia tersenyum miring "Senang mendengarnya Sakura. Duduklah."

"Jadi bagaimana kita akan membahas ini?" Aku bertanya.

"Apa kau mengira aku akan memaksamu melakukan sesuatu yang kau tidak inginkan dengan menguasaimu secara hukum?"

"Ya." Jawabku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menghargaiku." Dia menatapku tajam namun aku tidak peduli atau pun takut dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk, sebenarnya aku takut tapi jiwa pemberontakku lebih kuat daripada rasa takut. Aku membalas tatapan tajamnya. Dia memencet hidung.

"Sakura, tidak peduli apakah ini legal atau pun tidak, ini ada sebuah aturan yang kubuat yang ingin kuterapkan kepadamu. Jika kau tidak menyukainya kau tidak perlu menandatangani tapi jika kau sudah terlanjur menandatangani dan di tengah jalan memutuskan tidak suka kau bisa pergi meninggalkanku itu sudah ada di dokumen. Bahkan jika itu mengikat secara hukum aku tidak akan menyeretmu ke pengadilan."

"Hubungan ini dibangun atas kejujuran dan kepercayaan. Jika kau tidak bisa jujur dan mempercayai sebuah hubungan ini maka kita benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan ini." Lanjutnya.

"Sederhananya apa kau percaya padaku atau tidak?" Matanya membara penuh emosi.

"Kau juga melakukan diskusi seperti ini dengan semua wanita sebelumnya?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena mereka semua adalah submisiv dan masokis. Dan mereka tahu apa yang mereka butuhkan dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan."

Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan emosiku, apa kau percaya kepadanya Sakura? Menghela napas sejenak aku melanjutkan.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja. Anal dengan jari hapus, penjepit kelamin hapus, aku tidak keberatan diikat tapi tidak untuk digantung, aku tidak ingin dibungkam dan aku keberatan dengan beberapa mainan seksmu"

"Terus terang aku sangat terkesan."

"Kau tahu, tentang hukuman lah yang paling mengkhawatirkanku."

"Aku senang kau memberitahuku. Karena pukulan dengan rotan yang paling menyakitkan, kita akan menghapusnya untuk sementara ini. Dan kau sudah membuatku terkesan aku akan menawarkan sebuah tambahan poin diluar menjadi seorang sub ku. Setiap satu minggu sekali terserah kapanpun waktunya kita pergi berkencan, apakah itu menonton, jalan-jalan atau berlibur bersama seperti pasangan biasanya apapun maumu." Tawarnya

Aku terdiam seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Diterima. Kau sangat baik."

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu dipertengahan sampai minggu depan." Katanya datar.

Aku menatap dia tak percaya dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau sungguh tidak adil."

"Aku tidak berjanji untuk bermain adil Sakura."

Aku menghela napasku, percakapan ini terus terang menguras emosi baik itu fisik maupun batin, karena aku harus berusaha menekan hasratku.

"Sakura, mengenai kepemilikan. Itu hanyalah istilah, prinsip tentang mematuhi. Ini untuk membuatmu berpikir dengan tepat dan memahami dimana aku berasal. Dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa begitu kau melewati ambang batas sebagai submisiv, aku akan melakukan apa yang aku suka pada dirimu dan kau harus menerima itu dengan suka rela. Itulah kenapa kau harus percaya padaku. Aku akan menidurimu kapanpun, dimanapun dengan cara apapun yang aku mau. Aku tahu kau belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya karenanya kita akan melakukannya secara perlahan."

Dia berhenti berbicara dan menatapku dengan penuh gairah.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan perubahan ini dan membuat keputusan Sasuke. Dan satu hal masa percobaan satu bulan bukan tiga bulan. Jika aku mengatakan 'Ya'."

Aku bisa melihat raut kaget, dan sedikit kekecawaan. Kenapa dia harus kecewa? Dia sudah pernah melakukan seks denganku. Oh mungkin karena dia belum merasakan berhubungan seks denganku di dalam kamar merah penyiksaannya. Aku ingin mencoba seberapa batasku dalam menerima kesakitan yang akan dia berikan padaku. Kalau mengutip istilahnya itu untuk kenikmatan dan aku harus belajar untuk menyukai ini. Hah! Kita nikmati saja saat ini.

 **Dominan**

Pembicaraan kami selesai sampai di sini, Sasuke mengajakku makan karena waktu makan siang sudah hampir lewat. Seseorang mengaturku dalam hal bercinta aku masih bisa terima tapi tidak untuk makan, aku tidak suka diatur bagaimana aku harus makan. Itu konyol. Sasuke dan makanan adalah sebuah misteri bagiku.

"Kau sangat cantik. Dres itu sangat cocok buatmu dengan punggung yang terbuka memudahkanku untuk membelainya."

Aku tersipu, belaian tangannya di punggungku mengalir bagai listrik ke dalam pembuluh darahku.

"Dasi yang sangat bagus Sasuke." Kataku mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Kau tahu, dasi ini sekarang menjadi dasi favoritku." Katanya menggoda. Itu adalah dasi berwarna silver, dasi yang dia gunakan untuk mengikat tanganku sebelumnya.

Dan aku bukan lagi tersipu tapi terbakar.

"Kau tahu ini akan menjadi lebih baik, sayang." Bisiknya.

Aku menutup mataku saat bibir dan napasnya bermain di sekitar tengkuk dan leherku. Aku meleleh.

"Cobalah." Bisiknya lagi. Dia memandang wajahku dengan lembut, memiringkan kepalanya kesatu sisi dan tersenyum mempesona. Dia bajingan brengsek, menggunakan seks dan pesonanya sebagai senjata. Sungguh tidak adil dan sialnya aku justru tidak bisa menolak.

"Oke." Balasku berbisik.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

Aku menelan ludahku.

"Oke. Aku akan mencoba."

"Kau setuju?" Nada ketidakpercayaan dalam kalimatnya sangat jelas terdengar.

"Tunduk pada batas-batas, ya. Aku akan mencoba." Lirihku.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba berbinar, dia sama sekali tidak menutupi kegembiraannya dia jadi terlihat lebih muda dan dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Ya Tuhan Sakura, kau benar-benar tak terduga. Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku?"

"Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu Sasuke. Tapi ini perlu ku perjelas aku akan mencoba bukan mengatakan 'Ya' untuk setuju menjadi submisiv mu."

"Aku mengerti. Ayo." Dia menggandeng tanganku, membawaku kelantai atas, aku tahu tujuannya. Kamar bermainnya.

"Kau siap?" Tanyanya.

"Ya." Jawabku dan dia membuka pintu kamar bermainnya.

 **Dominan**

Kamar ini masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali aku masuk. Darahku mengalir rasa panas dan takut secara bersamaan. Dan dia memandangku, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya berbeda. Dia terlihat lebih keras, jahat dan matanya panas penuh nafsu.

"Kau berada di sini itu artinya kau benar-benar milikku. Melakukan segala sesuatu sesuai keinginanku. Mengerti?" Tatapannya sangat intens dari biasanya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, gugup. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat bukan karena nafsu tapi ketakutan, aku mencoba menenangkan diri.

Dia melucuti pakaian dan melepaskan sepatuku dan meletakkan di lemari besar di samping pintu. Memaksaku untuk berbalik dia meraih rambutku dan mengepangnya.

"Aku suka rambutmu di kepang." Bisiknya.

"Ketika aku meminta kau di dalam ruang bermain aku ingin kau berpenampilan seperti ini Sakura. Hanya celana dalammu. Mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Ya, apa?"

"Ya, _Sir_."

"Dan aku mengharapkan kau berlutut tepat menghadap pintu. Lakukan sekarang."

Aku melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan.

"Kau bisa duduk dengan bertumpu dengan tumitmu. Kau akan melakukan ini saat menungguku. Taruh tangamu di atas paha."

"Bagus." Katanya lagi.

Samar-samar aku mendengar langkahnya menjauh dan aku mendengar suara-suara benda yang berdenting. Seperti dia sedang memilah benda-benda apa saja yang akan dia gunakan kepadaku. Ini membuatku gugup. Dia menjatuhkan benda yang dia pilih, suaranya sangat keras dan itu membuatku terkejut.

"Angkat tanganmu."

Aku mengangkat tanganku, terlalu tinggi dan dia meraih tanganku memperbaikinya, telapak tanganku menghadap keatas. Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang ia ingin lakukan kepadaku. Dia terus berada di belakangku.

Aku merasakannya, entah ini tongkat atau sebuah pecut kuda, yang aku rasakan benda itu terbuat dari kulit. Dia menjalankan pecut itu ke leher, terus, terus sampai ketelapak tanganku dan dia memukul telapak tanganku.

Terjadinya sangat cepat dan mengejutkanku, aku tidak bisa bilang ini menyakitkan tapi lebih terasa seperti sengatan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

Aku bingung, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tapi aku harus menjawabnya kalau aku tidak ingin mendapat hukuman.

"Oke." Jawabku.

"Sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Ini tidak sakit. Kau harus memikirkan itu."

"Ya." Jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Aku serius." Katanya.

Apa dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Matanya menatap mataku dan aku tersentak. Matanya menyala dan sedikit geli. Aku kembali memerah.

"Kita bertujuan untuk saling menyenangkan dan mendapatkan kenikmatan." Bisiknya.

Dan yah aku kembali terbuai, terakhir yang ku ingat aku di rantai dikedua tanganku dan kami bercinta dengan posisi berdiri untuk permulaan dan berbaring dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat dengan tali di ranjang dengan posisi berbaring yang entah untuk yang terakhir atau tidak karena kesadaranku tiba-tiba hilang.

Samar-samar aku merasa melayang tapi aku merasakan lengan kokoh di sekitar tubuhku. Mungkin itu Sasuke, dia menggendongku membawaku ke kamar milikku yang ada di apartementnya tidak jauh dari ruang bermain, aku bisa merasakan sebuah kasur yang empuk dan selimut menutupi tubuhku sebelum kesadaranku kembali hilang. Aku terlelap tidur.

 **Dominan**

Ini sangat berbeda, perasaan ini sangat berbeda tapi aku tidak tahu apa arti dari perasaan yang kurasakan ini. Aku suka melihatnya tertidur. Menontonnya tidur menjadi kegiatan favoritku kadang dia suka mengoceh dalam tidurnya seperti sekarang.

"Sakura ..." Bisikku.

"Hm." Dia menjawabku dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa geli. Bukankah ini menyenangkan.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Jawabnya lagi.

Dan kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang membuat dunia rasanya berhenti berputar, kalimat itu adalah kalimat paling menenangkan dalam hidupku, paling membahagiakan. Semua kekhawatiran hilang saat ini juga.

"Sakura ..." Kali ini aku tidak menggodanya namun mencoba membangunkannya. Sambil membelai pipinya.

"Sakura sayang, hei! Bangunlah." Bisikku lembut.

Dia menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan dia tersenyum melihatku.

"Pagi Sasuke." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum geli. "Pagi? Ini masih sore Sakura."

"Oh." Dia meringis kemudian dia terdiam seperti mengingat sesuatu dan menatapku tajam.

"Sore." Katanya histeris.

"Sial! Kita ada janji makan malam dengan keluargamu." Dia terlihat panik dan ini sangat menghiburku.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar bertemu keluargaku."

Dia diam menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya dan kembali tenang.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Dia kembali diam. Berpikir.

"Kurasa aku oke."

"Apakah sakit?" Aku merujuk pada kekangan dan cambuk kuda.

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat.

"Kau berpikir tidak atau kau merasakan tidak?" Bisikku dan aku memainkan rambutnya. Aku khawatir akan jawabannya.

"Aku merasa tidak."

Jawabannya melegakanku, aku merengkuh dagunya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau mau melakukannya lagi?"

"Ya." Jawabnya lembut dan aku memeluknya.

"Mandilah sekarang. Aku tahu kau masih lelah tapi kita perlu bersiap untuk bertemu keluargaku. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian" Perintahku.

Dan dia tanpa membantah beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan telanjang dan samar melihat beberapa bekas cambukan di punggungnya. Aku mengeryit dan merasakan sesuatu yang menggangguku, entah perasaan apa itu.

Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan dres berwarna biru muda, rona merah di pipinya membuat tampilannya tambah cantik dan menawan, sebenarnya apapun yang dia pakai akan selalu menawan dimata ku.

Kami pergi menuju mansion orang tuaku, duduk di belakang mobil penumpang. Aku ingin menatapnya disepanjang jalan menuju mansion. Juugo berada dibalik kemudi mobilku seperti biasa.

 **Dominan**

Rumah ini sangat luas. Ini mansion, mansion keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang terkenal, mereka kaya, berpendidikan dan juga demawan menurut info yang aku tahu.

Dr. Uchiha Mikoto ada diambang pintu menyambut kami dan dibelakangnya ku duga adalah Mr. Uchiha.

"Sakura kau sudah bertemu dengan kaasanku, Mikoto. Dan ini tousanku Uchiha Fugaku."

"Mr. Uchiha, senang bertemu denganmu." Aku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"Aku juga begitu Sakura."

"Sakura, menyenangkan bertemu denganmu lagi. Masuklah."

"Apa dia datang?" Aku mendengar suara dari arah dalam dan seketika melirik Sasuke.

"Itu Itachi." Ada nada kagum saat dia menyebutkan nama kakaknya.

"Sakura, aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu." Itachi memelukku dan aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum aku tahu darimana informasi seputar diriku tapi kuharap bukan informasi saat aku menangis kemarin.

Aku melihat Sasuke mengeryit dan memandang kearah Itachi. Bertanya.

"Izumi." Kata Itachi tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap dari Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Sakura, Sasuke tidak pernah mengajak seorang wanita pun kerumah bahkan dia tidak pernah terlihat berkencan." Kalimatnya jelas penuh kebahagiaan.

"Itachi tenanglah." Tegur Izumi.

"Sakura." Izumi memelukku dan mencium pipiku. "Kau membuatku terkejut. Andai bibi Mikoto tidak membicarakanmu sebelumnya mungkin reaksi pertamaku saat melihatmu melewati pintu ini adalah histeris. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kemarin saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama? Kau sangat tidak sopan padahal aku sudah bercerita banyak padamu." Katanya kesal.

Aku hanya meringis mendengar kalimatnya. Aku merasakan remasan di tanganku. Aku menoleh memandang Sasuke yang balas memandangku dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasannya. Aku melupakan makhluk yang satu ini dan aku tahu aku dalam masalah.

Aku bisa merasakan semua orang menatap kami berdua, itu karena Sasuke tidak melepaskanku, dia terus membawaku bersamanya, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku.

Mikoto-san dan Itachi-nii adalah dua diantara semua yang ada di sini yang terlihat sangat bahagia melihat keintiman aku dan Sasuke. Memalukan.

Kami semua duduk-duduk di sofa besar di ruang santai, menunggu makan malam yang sebentar lagi akan siap.

"Sakura, kami tadi membicarakan untuk merayakan natal aku dan Itachi lusa akan berangkat ke Ame. Pulang dari sana kami akan disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan. Kau harus datang dan jadi pendampingku."

"Dimana kau akan merayakan natal?" Tanya Mr. Uchiha atau Uchiha Fugaku.

"Aku akan merayakan natal di Suna. Besok aku akan berangkat."

Sasuke tercengang dan berkedip beberapa kali. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba keras. Oh tidak aku belum membicarakan ini padanya dan sekarang aku benar-benar dalam masalah besar.

"Suna? Sunagakure?" Bisik Fugaku.

"Kedua orang tuaku tinggal di sana, setelah aku lulus kuliah aku memutuskan tinggal sendiri di Konoha dan bekerja di sini."

"Untuk berapa lama?" Tanya Sasuke, nada suaranya lembut tapi aku tahu dia menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Dua hari." Dia mengatup rahangnya kali ini jelas terlihat kekesalan dan kemarahannya. Itu tidak luput dari perhatian Izumi.

"Sakura, tentu sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya dan dia jelas berhak untuk berlibur lagi pula ini kan natal. Semua orang berkumpul bersama keluarganya." Kata Izumi dengan sangat lembut kelewat lembut hingga aku menduga dia sengaja mengucapkan itu untuk memperingatkan Sasuke.

"Bukankah Sakura sangat mandiri." Lanjut Izumi.

"Seperti yang kau paparkan kepada kami tadi sayang." Kata Itachi setuju.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Panggil Uchiha Mikoto.

Kami semua berdiri dan keluar ruangan. Aku siap untuk mengikuti mereka tapi sikuku di cengkram Sasuke hingga membuatku berhenti.

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apa tentang ke Suna, Sakura." Nadanya lembut namun mendesak tapi aku tahu dia menutupi kemarahannya.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi orang tuaku Sasuke bukan meninggalkanmu."

"Bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita?"

"Kita belum memiliki perjanjian." Dia menyipitkan matanya. Seperti diingatkan, dia memegangi sikuku dengan penekanan dan itu terasa sakit.

"Pembicaraan ini belum berakhir." Bisiknya mengancam.

 **Dominan**

"Mom, aku ingin membawa Sakura berkeliling."

Kami melangkah keluar ke area teras, halaman belakangnya luas menghadap teluk, ini sangat indah. Sasuke terus saja menarikku.

"Sasuke, aku tidak bisa berjalan cepat dengan sepatu ini."

Dia menatapku, ekspresinya tak terduga. Dia membungkuk dan mengangkatku di atas bahunya. Aku menjerit karena terkejut.

"Kau tak berhak marah, Sasuke." Kataku dan dia menampar pantatku.

"Ya, tapi aku marah. Tiba-tiba marah." Dan dia kembali menampar pantatku. Dia membawaku ke sebuah pondok yang berada di sekitar dermaga. Menurunkan aku dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk melihat sekitar.

"Kau milikku." Katanya marah dan dia menyerang bibirku dengan ganas, memaksa lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku. Aku membiarkan dia mengekspoitasi bibirku hingga dia melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kau milikku seluruhnya. Paham?"

"Sasuke, kau sangat membingungkan." Kataku coba menjauh darinya.

"Sakura."

"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Aku sedang berusaha mencoba Sasuke."

"Sakura ..." Nadanya tiba-tiba berubah lirih dan dia mendekatiku dan mencoba menyentuhku. Aku memundurkan langkahku, mengangkat kedua tanganku tanda memintanya berhenti.

"Kita tidak akan membicarakan hal itu sekarang, saat ini." Kataku tegas dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Aku kembali bergabung dengan keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke belum kembali dari pondok di dermaga, terus terang itu sedikit membuatku khawatir, apa aku keterlaluan? Kurasa tidak! Aku sadar duduk di samping Izumi.

"Kau harus belajar untuk menentang Sasuke. Dia perlu dilawan kalau kau ingin tahu dia seperti apa dengan begitu kau bisa memutuskan terus atau berhenti." Bisik Izumi.

Aku menatapnya dia balas menatapku dan berkedip sebelum dia mulai membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku melakukannya terhadap Itachi sebelumnya, jadi bisa di bilang aku sedang membagi pengalamanku. Dan aku akan menemuimu nanti di apartement, kita akan membicarakan ini." Lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk, menyetujui. Izumi mungkin memiliki sedikit informasi tentang Sasuke.

Tak lama Sasuke datang menghampiri kami.

"Mom, Dad ... Aku dan Sakura harus pamit. Besok Sakura ada penerbangan ke Suna."

Aku melihat interaksi mereka, jelas sekali kalau mereka semua menyayangi dan mencintai Sasuke sekalipun Sasuke bukan berasal dari darah Uchiha.

Perjalanan kembali ke apartementnya dihiasi keheningan, aku sendiri tidak ada niat untuk memulai percakapan, aku lebih memilih melihat-lihat suasana kota Konoha lewat jendela mobil _audi_ miliknya. Ini hari yang panjang, aku kelelahan, fisik dan emosional.

 **TBC**

 _Hidup memang tidak mudah, tapi jika kamu ingin hidup bahagia, mulailah meninggalkan sesuatu yang buat hidupmu tak bahagia._

Trims buat yang udah review, follow n fav ^_^

Kembali reviewnya di tunggu ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **(Trilogi 50 Shades Karakter dan Plot)**

Rate: M

Genre: Drama Romance.

 **Note:** Bahasa suka-suka (Tidak harus baku), bagi yang tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalam fic ini silakan klik **BACK** dan no lemon.

Aku marah luar biasa marah, lancangnya dia meninggalkan aku yang sedang marah di sini. Berbagai macam rencana kurancang di dalam otakku. aku tidak pernah merasakan kekesalan seperti ini, dia wanita yang sangat sulit di hadapi. Aku terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang selalu menuruti ucapanku. Aku memiliki banyak karyawan yang dengan cepat melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Aku adalah sang penguasa tapi wanita ini sangat suka menantang sang penguasa. Aku akan menghukumnya saat kami berada di apartementku.

Tapi kemarahanku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. Aku tidak terbiasa melihatnya diam, memandang kota Konoha lewat jendela _audi_ ku. Perjalanan kami kembali ke apartement di warnai keheningan. Ini menggangguku. Aku meraih tangannya, menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan mencium buku-buku jarinya.

Dia menoleh menatapku. Tanganku menggenggam tengkuknya, meraih bibirnya. Tanganku yang lain meluncur kepunggungnya dan menempel ke dasar tulang belakangnya sambil ku dorong ke tubuhku. Di sepanjang ciuman kami aku membiarkannya mengambil napas.

"Aku akan langsung ke apartementku." Katanya di sela-sela ciuman kami.

Aku terdiam, melepaskan bibirku dan menatapnya. Mencari-cari apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membujukmu untuk tinggal?"

"Tidak."

Aku mengerang. "Kau wanita yang sulit. Mengapa aku merasa kau sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

"Karena aku akan pergi sekarang." Katanya dan membuka pintu _audi_ , aku tidak sadar kami telah sampai di parkir gedung apartementku.

Dia melangkah menjauhi _audi_ ku, membuka tas kecil di tangannya, mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Kau tahu maksudku apa Sakura." Dia berbalik menghadapku.

"Sasuke, aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir tentang semua ini. Ini bukan sesuatu yang gampang buatku dan aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa memiliki jenis hubungan yang kau inginkan."

Aku menutup mataku. Berjalan mendekatinya ku rengkuh tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku, menghirup seluruh aroma ditubuhnya. Aku kemudian mencium keningnya. Aku melangkah mundur memberi sedikit jarak sangat sedikit.

"Terserah kau." Kataku tanpa ekspresi. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke mobilmu." Mengulurkan tanganku dan dia menyambutnya.

"Kau akan ke Suna besok selama dua hari. Jika kau kembali ke Konoha, bisakah kita bertemu hari sabtu itu?" Aku terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Mungkin bisa. Kita lihat saja nanti." Aku tidak bisa mengatakan lega tapi setidaknya ada sedikit harapan.

"Cuaca bertambah dingin di luar sana, kau tidak membawa jaket?"

"Tidak." Aku kesal dan melepaskan jaketku.

"Pakai ini. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin."

Kami berhenti dan aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di hadapanku.

"Mobil itu yang kau kemudikan?" Tanyaku tanpa mau menutupi nada terkejut di dalam suaraku.

"Apa ini layak jalan?"

"Ya."

"Dia bisa membawamu sampai ke apartementmu?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Nadanya jengkel.

"Aman?"

"Ya." Dan kali ini suaranya meninggi dan putus asa.

"Dia memang sudah sangat tua. Tapi dia adalah favoritku."

"Aku pikir kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari ini."

"Apa itu? Kau tidak boleh membelikanku mobil."

Rahangku menegang dan aku menatapnya marah.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Dia melotot kepadaku sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam benda yang dia sebut mobil.

 **Dominan**

Aku tidak ingin kembali ke apartement dengan perasaan kesal tapi Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membuatku kesal. Memang apa yang salah dengan Mandaku. Mobil Beetle ku memang sudah sangat tua tapi aku punya seseorang yang sangat ahli mengenai mobil dan Mandaku selalu mendapatkan servis yang memuaskan darinya. Tidak pernah ada masalah yang serius selama dua tahun aku mengemudikannya kecuali terkadang mogok.

Aku tiba di apartementku dan kaget karena Izumi sudah berada di depan pintu. Seingatku, aku lah yang duluan meninggalkan pertemuan keluarga Uchiha tapi justru Izumi lah yang lebih dulu sampai. Aku mempersilakan Izumi masuk.

"Aku cukup kaget young lady. Apa itu jaket Sasuke yang kau pakai."

"Maaf. Yah, dia menyuruhku memakainya karena cuaca sangat dingin dan aku tidak membawa jaket."

"Dia bisa sangat mengaturmu tak heran kau kewalahan menghadapinya. Aku mengenal keluarga Uchiha cukup lama Sakura apalagi semenjak aku bertunangan dengan Itachi dan aku bisa bilang aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Sasuke menggandeng wanita. Dia jelas sangat tergila-gila padamu."

Yah! Dia memang tergila-gila padaku dalam arti dia terobsesi mengendalikanku.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu. Hubungan kami rumit. Aku selalu merasa Sasuke berasal dari planet yang berbeda."

"Dia terlihat sangat posesif. Pria itu memang rumit Sakura. Itachi pernah menceritakan kepadaku, kau tentu tahu kalau Sasuke di adopsi. Dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha saat berumur lima tahun. Itachi sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke, dia sangat ingat pertama kalinya bertemu Sasuke di kantor polisi. Sasuke baru saja kehilangan ibunya, ibu kandungnya bukanlah wanita baik-baik dia seorang pemabuk dan pecandu. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke selama lima tahun hidupnya yang Itachi tahu tubuh Sasuke sangat kurus, dia dehidrasi dan kelaparan dan penuh dengan bekas-bekas luka dan memar, beberapa luka meninggalkan bekas yang permanent, sedangkan ayah kandung Sasuke diketahui telah meninggal saat Sasuke berumur empat tahun. Uchiha Fugaku adalah pengacara yang sangat terkenal, hari itu dia dan Itachi berada di kantor polisi untuk menangani sebuah kasus. Walaupun Sasuke bukanlah adik kandungnya tapi Itachi dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya. Dari kecil Sasuke sudah sangat mandiri dan kau bisa lihat dia membangun kerajaan bisnisnya sendiri dan berhasil."

Aku seperti mendengarkan cerita pengantar tidur. Tiba-tiba aku bisa membayangkan seorang bocah laki-laki yang masih kecil, kurus, dekil dan penuh luka. Aku seperti merasakan kesakitan saat membayangkan itu, bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang sangat kejam terhadap anak kecil. Ini sedikit menjawab beberapa masalahku. Kecerewetannya tentang pola makanku dan kecenderungannya memberi.

"Kau tahu, malam ini adalah malam yang sangat indah bagi keluarga Uchiha, Sakura. Mereka sangat senang dan lega akhirnya mereka melihat Sasuke membawa seorang wanita. Mereka mengira Sasuke memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang." Kata Izumi geli dan aku tidak bisa tidak tertawa.

"Bagaimana kabar Ino?" Tanyanya.

"Baik. Dia satu kantor denganku, kami di tim yang sama. Kau temui saja dia. Dia pasti senang."

"Ya. Mungkin setelah aku kembali dari Ame dan mungkin saat kita melakukan wawancara. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Ide yang menarik."

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semua untuk berangkat besok?" Tanya Izumi.

"Aku baru akan menyiapkan."

"Aku bantu."

 **Dominan**

Kasaan dan tousan jelas menungguku dan aku sangat senang saat melihat mereka. Aku tidak tahu apakah perasaan ini karena aku merindukan mereka atau ini efek dari kegundahan hatiku dengan apa yang akan aku pilih tapi begitu aku berada dalam pelukan kaasan, tangisku seketika pecah.

"Oh sayang." Kaasan jelas melirik tousan dengan raut cemas. Tousan mendekati kami dan dia membelai rambutku.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Kataku. Memeluk dengan sangat erat.

Kami bertiga masuk kedalam rumah. Rumah kedua orang tuaku tidaklah luas tapi tidak juga sempit. Buat apa memiliki rumah besar sedangkan yang menghuninya cuma tiga orang dan sekarang hanya kedua orang tuaku. Belum lagi kesibukan mereka mengurus cafe membuat mereka jarang ada di rumah lebih banyak berada di cafe venus.

Di ruang tamu pohon natal sudah siap dengan hiasannya. Tahun lalu aku tidak merayakan natal bersama mereka karena aku harus bekerja sebagai pegawai magang di The Most tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi karyawan tetap dan gajiku juga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri.

Sunagakure panas seperti biasa. Beruntungnya pantai tidak jauh dari rumahku. Cafe Venus sendiri berada di sekitar pantai.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai bersama kaasan, menggunakan tanktop dan hotpats, kami berdua menyisir pantai. Kaasan menggenggam tanganku, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa nyaman, aman dan hangat. Aku mulai rileks.

"Jadi Sakura, siapa dia?" Aku memandang ibuku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Siapa pria itu yang membuatmu bingung."

Aku terkejut. Aku melupakan insting dari seorang Haruno Mebuki, ibuku adalah orang yang peka dan sangat pandai menilai seseorang. Dia bukan orang yang melarang anaknya bergaul. Anaknya bebas bergaul dengan siapapun hanya saja kaasan dan tousan selalu mengingatkanku untuk selalu berhati-hati.

"Tidak ada yang membuatku bingung." Aku tetap berusaha menutupinya.

"Terakhir kau seperti ini saat hubunganmu berakhir dengan dia, Sakura."

Aku menghentikan langkahku, menatap ibuku kemudian memeluknya, tangisku kembali pecah.

"Kaasan, kurasa aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang."

"Oh sayang, kenapa jatuh cinta justru membuatmu bingung? Ceritakan pada kaasan."

Aku dan kaasan kemudian duduk di bibir pantai diatas pasir dengan menghadap laut.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sangat tampan, kaya bahkan luar biasa kaya. Dia sangat rumit dan suka berubah-ubah."

Kaasan menatapku dengan sangat intens aku tahu dia sedang membaca emosiku.

"Kata rumit dan berubah-ubah, memiliki banyak makna Sakura."

Oh tidak! Kaasan yang kelewat jeli.

"Suasana hatinya, satu detik dia bisa bersikap kasar tapi detik berikutnya dia bisa sangat romantis dan lembut. Dia memiliki masa lalu yang sangat suram saat dia kecil sebelum keluarga Uchiha mengadopsinya. Membuat dia menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, membuat dia sedikit saja untuk terbuka itu membutuhkan kerja keras dan perdebatan, dan itu melelahkan."

"Tapi kau mencintainya bukan?"

"Ya."

"Pria sebenarnya bukanlah makhluk rumit. Kau pasti sering mendengar istilah 'Pria bertindak menggunakan pikiran sedangkan wanita lebih mengutamakan perasaan'. Pria biasanya menyampaikan maksud mereka lewat perkataan. Dan bodohnya kita menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam menganalisa apa yang mereka katakan. Jika kaasan adalah kamu, kaasan hanya akan mendengarkan kata-katanya secara harfiah. Itu mungkin bisa sedikit membantumu."

Aku terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan kaasan. Ini nasehat yang bagus. Menerima kata-kata Sasuke secara harfiah. Dan seketika aku teringat beberapa kalimatnya 'Aku ingin kau jadi milikku', 'Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?', 'Kau adalah kekasihku'.

"Lagi pula kebanyakan pria memang suka berubah-ubah. Setiap orang memiliki karakter berbeda-beda. Ambil contoh tousanmu. Kau jalani saja dulu jika memang terasa berat maka lepaskan. Ini bukan pengalaman pertamamu."

Aku tersenyum kepada kaasan, dia bisa jadi sangat perhatian dan penuh pengertian. Walaupun aku tak terlahir dari keluarga kaya setidaknya aku mempunyai orang tua yang luar biasa kaya akan kasih sayang.

Kami kembali kerumah saat senja. Kaasan langsung menyibukkan diri di dapur, tousan entah sedang melakukan apa.

Kami makan malam dengan sedikit bercanda, selesai makan malam kami habiskan waktu bersama di ruang tamu bersantai menonton tv dan sesekali berdebat tentang adegan yang sedang tayang. Hingga aku mulai lelah dan meminta diri untuk kembali kekamar. Aku membongkar barang-barangku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Handphoneku bergetar sesaat menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sebuah email dari Sasuke.

Dari : Uchiha Sasuke

Perihal : Kesal

Tanggal : 24 Desember 2015 22.30

Untuk : Haruno Sakura

Aku menunggu-nunggu kabarmu tapi sampai sekarang satupun tidak ada, telepon ataupun emailmu. Biasakan dirimu untuk selalu mengabariku dimanapun kamu berada Sakura ini menggangguku apalagi kau dengan sangat jelas sedang membuat jarak denganku. Aku menginginkanmu dan aku ingin berbagi gaya hidupku denganmu. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu begitu banyak tapi denganmu aku ingin lebih banyak. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau aku benar-benar terjebak oleh mantramu?. Aku tahu kau khawatir tidak bisa menjadi sub ku dan aku yakin kau memang tidak bisa karena satu-satunya hal yang membuatmu patuh padaku saat kita berada di kamar bermainku.

Diluar ruang bermain aku suka saat kau menentangku dan ini pengalaman baru dan menyenangkan buatku dan aku tak berniat untuk merubahnya. Jadi katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan dari hubungan ini. Aku akan memberimu ruang sementara kau berada di sana. Aku menunggu kabarmu bahwa kau baik-baik saja.

Selamat menikmati liburanmu dan selamat natal.

Astaga! Dia menulis sebuah esai yang panjang. Untuk ukuran tugas kampus esai ini lumayan bagus, batinku mengejek. Aku memeriksa handphoneku dan mendapati banyaknya panggilan tak terjawab dan itu semua dari Sasuke. Aku bergegas membalas emailnya.

Dari : Haruno Sakura

Perihal : Balasan

Tanggal : 24 Desember 2015 22.45

Untuk : Uchiha Sasuke

Aku mendarat dengan selamat, kau sedang apa? Tadi aku sedang sibuk membantu kaasan menghias pohon natal.

Selamat natal juga.

Kurasa menghias pohon natal bisa menjadi alasan yang sangat pas. Aku tidak ingin malam ini tidur dalam keadaan emosi karena pasti akan ada perdebatan kalau aku bilang aku melupakan handphoneku.

Dari : Uchiha Sasuke

Perihal : Tumpukan berkas

Tanggal : 24 Desember 2015 22.47

Untuk : Haruno Sakura

Setelah pulang dari makan malam bersama teman. Aku berencana menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaanku.

Teman? Sasuke jelas tidak memiliki teman dia hanya memiliki rekan kerja kecuali ...

Dari : Haruno Sakura

Perihal : Bersiap tidur

Tanggal : 24 Desember 2015 23.00

Untuk : Uchiha Sasuke

Siapa? Fatner seksmu?

Selamat malam.

Aku mengerutkan kening menatap layar handphoneku. Aku sedang berada jauh darinya dan dia bertemu dengannya dengan wanita mantan sub nya. Mengapa Sasuke masih bertemu dengannya? Aku terbakar, aku cemburu. Aku mematikan lampu dan mengubah mode handphoneku menjadi senyap. Akhirnya aku tetap tidur dalam keadaan emosi.

 **Dominan**

Aku menutup smartphone milikku dengan kasar. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya aku menghubungi Sakura tapi responnya tetap sama tak diangkat. Kalau mengingat waktu keberangkatannya harusnya dia sudah ada di Suna siang hari tadi. Jarak antara Suna dan Konoha hanya 3 jam jika menggunakan pesawat terbang. Aku kesal, harusnya aku memaksanya menggunakan pesawat jetku tapi wanita keras kepala ini sangat susah diajak bekerja sama.

Musik keras yang terdengar di lantai bawah tidak mampu menghiburku dari perasaan gelisah.

"Kau nampak kesal Sasuke dan dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya menatap handphonemu."

"Hm." Jawabku.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kenapa kau tidak menikmati malam ini heh. Bukankah ini bar favoritmu."

"Diamlah Karin." Kataku kesal.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil menyentuh tanganku. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura?"

"Ya." Jawabku.

Dia menatapku. Aku menaruh smartphoneku kedalam saku. Menghela napas.

"Dia sedang berada di Suna merayakan natal bersama keluarganya. Sampai sekarang dia belum menandatangani kontrak menjadi sub ku. Dia meminta jarak untuk berpikir dan aku memberikannya tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak menghubungiku."

"Kau berpikir dia mungkin akhirnya menjauhimu?"

Aku diam. Ada sedikit ketakutan dalam diriku, benarkah dia tidak akan pernah kembali?.

"Ini mengejutkanku Sasuke sekaligus membuatku terluka."

"Apa maksudmu Karin?"

"Kau jelas sudah jatuh cinta dengannya." Katanya santai. Jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin. Aku hanya menginginkan dia menjadi sub ku. Aku menginginkan bisa mengontrol hidupnya, wanita yang selalu membantahku.

Aku menatapnya mengejek.

"Kau tidak pernah bereaksi seperti ini. Kau terlihat hilang kendali dan itu bukan dirimu yang kukenal."

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya dan mencoba kembali meyakinkannya Sasuke. Aku yakin dia akan mudah menerimamu, kau perlu sedikit memberinya keyakinan, kau bisa meyakinkan dia menjadi sub mu dalam cara yang berbeda. Bukankah kau ahli dalam mengendalikan? Dan wanita mana yang tidak tertarik dengan semua yang kau miliki."

"Sakura bukan wanita yang seperti itu Karin." Tegurku.

Dia mendengus "Semua wanita sama saja Sasuke. Percayalah! Kau itu tangkapan yang bagus."

"Semua wanita? Dan itu termasuk kamu."

"Yah. Dan kau membutuhkanku karena hanya akulah yang paling memahami dan mengerti akan kebutuhanmu."

Aku memutar mataku dan kembali menyesap anggurku. Tak menghiraukan omong kosong dari Karin.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku tidak berhenti memikirkan Sakura dan percakapanku dengan Karin. Kuambil samartphoneku dan mengetik email tidak berapa lama dia membalas emailku dan sepanjang perjalan pulang ke apartement kami habiskan berkirim pesan.

Dari : Haruno Sakura

Perihal : Bersiap tidur

Tanggal : 24 Desember 2015 23.00

Untuk : Uchiha Sasuke

Siapa? Fatner seksmu?

Selamat malam.

Dari : Uchiha Sasuke

Perihal : Jangan berpikir

Tanggal : 24 Desember 2015 23.05

Untuk : Haruno Sakura

Dia hanya teman lama tidak lebih. Aku merindukanmu.

Aku menunggu Sakura membalas emailku namun sampai aku diapartement, balasan itu tidak ada. Ini menggangguku.

"Juugo beritahu Kabuto besok aku memerlukan dia dan jet pribadiku. Kita akan ke Suna." Perintahku sebelum masuk kedalam lift.

 **Dominan**

Kami menghabiskan natal bersama, mengunjungi beberapa teman kaasan dan tousan malamnya kami berencana makan malam bersama hingga tousan tiba-tiba membatalkan acara karena tousan diminta teman masa sekolahnya untuk bergabung bersama.

Berhubung kaasan tidak tega meninggalkan aku sendiri, jadilah hanya aku dan kaasan yang makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran.

Aku masih belum bisa melupakan isi email terakhir dari Sasuke terus terang itu menggangguku. Kaasan sedang berada di toilet. Aku memainkan handphoneku hingga aku tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak membalas emailnya tadi malam.

Dari : Haruno Sakura

Perihal : Yakin?

Tanggal : 25 Desember 2015 19.30

Untuk : Uchiha Sasuke

Kau yakin hanya sekedar teman? Bukankah kau selalu menemuinya saat kau butuh secara seksual mengingat aku sedang tidak ada di sana.

Aku tekan kirim saat kaasan kembali dari toilet. Dia duduk menghadapku.

"Kau sakit Sakura? Kau terlihat pucat."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya lapar kaasan." Alisnya berkerut, ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan kami keburu datang.

Kami mulai makan, entah kenapa nafsu makanku tiba-tiba hilang, pikiranku sedang tidak berada di otakku. Handphoneku bergetar.

Dari : Uchiha Sasuke

Perihal : Hati-hati

Tanggal : 25 Desember 2015 20.00

Untuk : Haruno Sakura

Aku tidak akan membahas itu di email. Berhenti memainkan makananmu.

"Sial" Kataku keras tanpa sadar dan itu mengejutkan kaasanku.

"Sakura. Apa kau sadar kau tadi mengumpat dengan keras." Tegur kaasan.

"Maaf kaasan. Aku hanya kaget, Sasuke sedang ada di sini." Jelasku dengan gugup. Tatapanku berkeliling mencari sosoknya dan aku melihatnya. Jantungku rasanya mau melompat berdegum sangat kencang saat dia berjalan kearah kami. Dia benar-benar ada di sini. Onyx nya cerah bersinar, sedikit kemarahan? Tegang? Dan murung? Aku tidak yakin.

Aku saat ini sedang marah padanya dan dia di sini tapi bagaimana aku bisa marah sementara kaasan dihadapanku.

Dia berhenti di meja kami. Menatapku waspada.

"Oh. Ini kah Uchiha Sasuke?" Kata kaasanku.

"Mrs. Haruno, senang bertemu denganmu." Katanya sambil menjabat tangan ibuku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ingin bergabung dengan kami Sasuke?" Tawar kaasan.

"Dengan senang hati Mebuki-san." Jawabnya. Dan aku bergeser memberinya akses untuk duduk di sampingku.

Kaasan memanggil pelayan dengan segera pelayan mendatangi kami.

"Aku ingin segelas gin dengan tonik. Hendricks jika kau memilikinya atau Bombay Sapphire dengan jus limau."

Aku memutar mataku. Hanya Sasuke yang memesan minuman seperti membuat daftar bahan makanan.

"Dan tolong dua cosmo lagi." Tambahku. Sasuke jelas menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sasuke?" Tanyaku dan ada sedikit nada sinis di dalamnya. Dan ekspresinya menjadi hati-hati.

"Tentu saja aku kesini untuk menemuimu." Menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Ini natal Sasuke. Kenapa justru kau datang kesini? Harusnya kau berkumpul bersama keluargamu."

"Kita bertujuan untuk saling menyenangkan. Lagipula sebelum kesini aku sudah menemui keluargaku. Aku kesini menggunakan jet pribadiku."

Jet pribadi. Tentu saja kenapa aku bisa melupakan burung besi itu. Aku melirik kaasan yang melihat cemas kearah kami berdua. Kaasan menyukai Sasuke tapi dia mengkhawatirkanku.

Sasuke meraih tanganku, dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Tangan satunya membelai pipiku. Kaasan memperhatikan dengan intens dan ini membuatku malu. Sasuke sungguh tidak peduli dengan keberadaan ibuku.

"Aku merindukanmu tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktumu bersama ibumu. Aku hanya akan minum sebentar kemudian pamit. Kebetulan ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan."

"Kau menginap dimana Sasuke?" Tanya ibuku.

"Aku menginap di hotel ini Mebuki-san di kamar no 200 president suite." Jelasnya.

Pelayan datang membawa minuman pesanan kami.

"Hendricks, Sir." Kata si pelayang.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sasuke dan aku langsung meneguk cosmo yang juga baru di berikan pelayan.

"Kurasa aku harus ke toilet." Kata ibuku, jelas kalau dia memberi kami waktu untuk berbicara.

"Jadi kau marah karena aku makan dengan seorang teman?"

"Ya."

"Hubungan seksual kami sudah berakhir Sakura. Aku tidak menginginkan siapapun kecuali kamu. Dan aku penganut monogami."

"Aku pikir karena dia menjerumuskanmu terlalu dalam." Aku menahan napas saat mengucapkannya.

"Kau sedang menghakimi."

"Lantas apa?

"Dia mengambil keuntungan dari masalahmu Sasuke. Jika itu adalah aku dan dia menggodaku masuk dalam dunia BDSM apa itu baik-baik saja buatmu?.

"Sakura bukan seperti itu."

Aku mempertahankan tatapan tajamku kematanya. "Kalau kau lupa Sasuke. Saat ini kau pun sedang menggodaku masuk kedalam duniamu."

Dia menutup mata. "Oke. Aku merasa bukan seperti itu padaku." Lanjutnya.

"Dia membantuku Sakura. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya kepadamu."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau dia memang sengaja mendekatimu karena dia tertarik secara seksual denganmu. Dia seorang submisif Sasuke dan seorang submisif mengenali jenis mereka hanya dengan sekali lihat." Kataku

"Hipotesamu sangat mengesankan Sakura." Jelas tidak setuju.

Sekarang dia yang marah.

"Sakura, sebentar lagi ibumu akan kembali. Aku tidak nyaman membicarakan ini sekarang. Mungkin nanti itu jika kau masih menginginkan aku berada di Suna jika tidak malam ini juga aku bisa langsung kembali ke Konoha. Jet pribadiku siap."

"Aku tidak akan memintamu pergi. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti Sasuke. Aku sedang berada di sini tapi kau malah pergi menemuinya. Jika posisinya di balik. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Apa kau sedang cemburu?" Tatapannya tiba-tiba melunak sedikit tak percaya dan panas.

"Ya. Dan apa yang dia lakukan padamu."

"Dia membantuku. Dan mengenai kecemburuanmu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu sayang karena hubunganku sudah berakhir. Aku bertemu dengannya bukan untuk membuatku kesal tapi kami adalah teman dan mitra bisnis.".

"Kau mencintainya?"

Ini informasi baru buatku, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tapi kaasan kembali dari toilet.

"Baiklah Sakura, kurasa aku harus kembali. Senang bertemu denganmu Mebuki-san." Katanya sebelum pergi dia memanggil pelayan.

"Tolong semua ini dimasukkan kedalam tagihanku. Kamar 200 president suite." Katanya dan berlalu pergi.

Dia menghindari pertanyaanku lebih jauh. Sial!

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian tapi kurasa kau harus berbicara dengannya. Dia baru saja datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Kaasan bisa melihat kalian berdua tergila-gila. Kalian jelas punya masalah dan satu-satunya menyelesaikan masalah adalah berbicara. Pergilah!"

"Aku datang kesini untuk bertemu kaasan dan tousan."

"Tidak. Kau datang karena kau bingung walaupun kau juga merindukan kami tapi alasan utamamu jelas karena dia. Jadi pergilah!"

"Ku pikir dia tidak mencintaiku."

Kaasan memutar matanya. "Apa yang kau harapkan sayang? Kau berharap ada tanda berkelap-kelip di jidatnya? Kau cenderung menganalisa sesuatu secara berlebihan."

"Itu sangat efektif mengingat pekerjaanku di dunia jurnalis." Jawabku acuh.

"Tapi tidak dalam sebuah hubungan, satu-satunya hal yang bisa mempertahankan sebuah hubungan adalah keterbukaan. Komunikasi dan pengertian. Keluarkan segala hal yang mengganggumu. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk pulang bersamaku. Kau jelas perlu bicara dengannya dan dia sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk menemuimu, hargailah dia sedikit. Setelah itu kau bisa pulang kerumah kuncinya di tempat biasa dan jika kau ingin menginap, kau sudah sangat dewasa. Hanya saja jaga dirimu dan besok pagi kau harus mengajaknya ke rumah untuk bertemu tousanmu. Kau tahu, prosedur lama."

"Baiklah. Karena kita sudah ditraktir kita harus menghabiskan ini dulu, untuk menghargai."

Kaasan tersenyum mendengar kalimatku yang bernada sarkas.

 **TBC**

 _Kadang kamu harus terluka tuk bisa dewasa. Karena beberapa pelajaran hidup lebih baik dipelajari melalui rasa sakit._

Sudah berapa lama yak aku menelantarkan fic ini.

Untuk semuanya aku minta maaf, kesibukan di dunia nyataku mendominasi seluruh perhatianku sehingga banyak fic ku yang terlantar.

Semoga para reader masih setia menunggu fic ku.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **(Trilogi 50 Shades Karakter dan Plot)**

Rate: M

Genre: Drama Romance.

 **Note:** Bahasa suka-suka (Tidak harus baku), bagi yang tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalam fic ini silakan klik **BACK** dan no lemon.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar no 200 president suite dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara ingin menunggu atau pergi. Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk berbalik arah pintu kamar terbuka dia Sasuke membuka pintu. Dia nampak terkejut melihat akulah yang datang. Mempersilakanku masuk sementara dia masih sibuk dengan pembicaraan di handphone.

Aku melihat sekeliling isi kamarnya. Ini sangat luas, Sasuke berjalan ke arah lemari dan membuka pintu kecil yang memperlihatkan beberapa anggur, jelas dia mengisyaratkan untuk aku mengambil sendiri minumanku.

Aku menyesap anggur yang tadi kutuang. Aku tidak tahu jenis anggur apa ini tapi rasanya enak. Sasuke tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya padaku dan mematikan telepon. Sekarang saatnya aku yang berbicara.

"Kau menghindari pertanyaanku Sasuke?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya pelan.

"Tidak menghindari pertanyaanku atau tidak, kau tidak mencintainya. Yang mana?"

Dia bersandar di dinding terus memperhatikanku tak berapa lama aku melihat garis senyum di bibirnya. Kenapa dia justru terlihat senang akan pertanyaanku?.

"Kau membuatku terkejut. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Ho ho tuan sok kuasa dan tukang ngatur sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku. Kau sedang berhadapan dengan lawan yang salah tuan.

"Aku baru saja mengatakannya." Jawabku tajam.

Dia mengambil napas. "Aku tidak mencintainya." Geli tapi juga bingung.

"Ku pikir mungkin aku mencintainya dulu tapi semakin lama aku mulai merasa hubungan kami hanya sebatas saling memuaskan. Karin wanita pertama yang berani mendekatiku dan membantu mengatasi masalahku. Lewat dia juga aku tahu bahwa ada komunitas bagi para wanita submisif."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanyaku.

"Saat aku menginginkan seorang submisif Karin lah yang membantuku, dia memperlihatkan beberapa foto wanita dan aku yang memilihnya."

"Itu kerjasama yang kau maksud" Kataku tak percaya.

"Bagiku ya dan juga aku membantu dalam membangun bisnis klinik kecantikan miliknya."

Kalau wanita itu mitra kerjanya, berarti Sasuke sering sekali bertemu dengannya. Kenyataan ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Perasaan ini mengusikku. Apa aku akan bisa menerima perasaan ini. Jangan berpikir Sakura cukup nikmati saja tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengabaikan ini.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan suasana hatiku yang tiba-tiba. Dia mendekatiku dan menyentuh pipiku.

"Aku hanya mitra pasif yang artinya aku tidak harus terus-terusan mengawasi dan meminta laporan darinya. Hubunganku dengannya hanya sebuah asas saling memanfaatkan. Aku tidak akan membantah kalau bersamanya memang lebih mudah tapi jika aku mencintainya maka aku tidak akan ada di sini menemuimu."

Sialan kata-katanya benar-benar manis terlalu manis. Dan yah dia kembali membuatku merona. Aku seperti gadis yang baru melakukan hubungan seks pertama dengan sangat fantastik.

"Kau benar-benar seperti seorang dewi pencemburu bermata emerald. Siapa yang menduga?" Katanya geli.

"Kau menertawaiku, _Sir_?" Aku kesal.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah "Aku tidak akan berani nona." Jawabnya dengan senyum jahat.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggigit bibirmu? Aku tidak melihatmu lebih dari 24 jam dan aku jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu."

Dia semakin mempersempit jarak diantara kami, sorot matanya seperti predator yang siap menangkap mangsanya.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu sekarang."

"Hentikan Sasuke, aku tidak bisa. Aku datang untuk bicara."

"Kita sudah bicara sayang." Bisiknya dengan nada menggoda dan sensual.

"Kau tahu Sakura, tidak ada yang pernah berani marah kepadaku kecuali keluargaku. Dan kau ..." Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya. "Tapi aku menyukai ini. Menyukai saat kau marah. Itu membuatku sangat bergairah."

Sasuke membungkuk dan hidungnya menyusuri sepanjang bahuku dan sampai pangkal telingaku, jari-jarinya masuk ke dalam rambutku. Dia mencium lembut di bawah daun telinga, jari-jari tangannya mengencang di rambutku. Menarik kepalaku ke belakang, bibirnya mengekspos tenggorokan. Giginya menggigit lembut daguku dan dia mencium leherku.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Bisiknya lagi. Aku mengerang dan menggapai lengannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Sasuke hentikan. Aku tidak bisa."

Dia mengeryit tak suka "Apa kau sedang berdarah?" aku meringis.

"Ya."

"Kau mengalami kram?"

"Hanya hari pertama." Dia bertahan menatapku. "Malam setelah pulang dari mansion keluargamu."

"Kau begitu tidak ada masalah." Dia kembali meraih tanganku. Dia menginginkan seks saat aku berdarah. Tidak!

"Sasuke tolong hentikan. Aku tidak ingin melakukan seks saat aku berdarah. Itu tidak menyenangkan buatku."

Matanya membesar dan terkejut.

"Kau pernah melakukan seks saat datang bulan?" Tanyanya sedikit histeris.

Ya ampun. Kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dan pertanyaannya membuat wajahku semakin memerah. Aku sangat malu.

"Ya." Kataku pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahku dengan menunduk.

"Ini mengejutkanku Sakura. Jujur aku tidak menyukainya."

"Justru aku lah yang terkejut Sasuke. Harusnya kau tahu, mengingat kau seorang penguntit ulung." Entah kenapa aku berkata sinis. Mungkin untuk menutupi rasa malu ku.

"Hati-hati dengan nada bicaramu sayang. Aku bisa saja memaksamu berada di bawahku tak peduli kau suka atau tidak."

Aku menghela napasku. "Tadinya aku ingin tinggal tapi mungkin lebih baik aku pulang sekarang."

Dia jelas terlihat panik. "Tidak. Tidak, aku ingin kau tinggal Sakura. Kita bisa menonton tv atau lakukan hal lain. Aku sangat menginginkanmu." Ekspresinya jahat dan penuh nafsu.

Oh tidak! Dia menginginkan oral seks. Itu artinya hanya dialah yang terpuaskan tapi aku tidak.

 **Dominan**

Sesuai janjiku jika aku menginap maka aku harus membawa Sasuke kerumahku. Ini prosedur lama. Aturan yang berlaku di rumahku, jika aku memiliki kekasih maka aku harus mengenalkannya kepada kedua orang tuaku.

Kami berkumpul di ruang tamu setelah makan bersama berbincang sebentar hingga saatnya aku dan Sasuke pamit untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Jadi Sakura, kenapa tousan harus tahu dari Kaasanmu?" tanya tousanku tajam.

"Kau tahu kau melanggar prosedur lama." Lanjutnya.

Aku memutar mataku. "Aku membawanya ke sini tousan itu artinya aku tidak melanggar apapun." Jawabku.

"Kau memang anak yang pintar, selalu punya jawaban. Ku harap kau memiliki tenaga lebih dalam menghadapi anak ini Sasuke."

Sasuke tertawa renyah. "Kurasa juga begitu Kizashi-san."

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Tolong jaga anak kesayanganku."

"Aku janji" Jawabnya.

Dan kami pun pamit. Kami kembali ke Konoha dengan menggunakan jet pribadinya, sebelumnya dan seperti biasa ada perdebatan antara aku yang keberatan menggunakan fasilitas pribadi miliknya tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah aku akan menjadi pihak yang kalah.

"Kita akan ke apartementku." Katanya saat kami di dalam _audi_ yang di kemudikan Juugo menuju apartementnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku bersiap melakukan perdebatan lagi.

"Ini weekend Sakura dan aku juga ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Katanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin tahu." Jawabku dan dia mendengus.

Sesuatu yang ingin dia tunjukan pastilah sesuatu. Kalian tahu lah maksud dari sesuatu itu apa.

Kami keluar dari mobil _audi_. Dia menyerahkan tangannya yang ku sambut dengan senang hati. Kami berjalan terus melewati pintu lift tapi masuk ke dalam garasi mobil miliknya di gedung apartement ini.

Di sana, mobil hatchback merah, audi dua pintu paling mencolok diantara mobil yang lain. Merah. Juugo menyerahkan kunci kepada Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu." Bisiknya.

Dia membelikanku mobil. Aku sudah cukup punya masalah dengan ipad, pakaian dan jet pribadinya. Aku berusaha mati-matian menentukan bagaimana perasaanku. Perasaan marah mendominasiku.

Dia meraih tanganku "Sakura, Beetle milikmu sudah sangat tua dan sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir saat kau mengemudikan benda itu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mandaku?" Geramku.

"Manda? Kau memberi nama pada benda itu." Ada nada geli dari kalimatnya. Aku melototinya dan dia mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Aku menyinggung masalah ini pada kedua orang tuamu. Dan mereka setuju dengan ini."

"Kau menyebutkan hal ini pada orang tuaku?"

"Ini hadiah. Tidak bisakah kau cukup mengucapkan terimakasih."

"Manda itu mobil yang diberikan tousan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku saat aku memiliki izin mengemudi Sasuke. Orang tuaku bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang untuk itu dan kau dengan gampang membuangnya. Beraninya kau." Kalimatku meninggi, aku jelas marah.

"Aku tahu itu Sakura. Itulah kenapa ku bilang orang tuamu setuju untuk ini. Lagi pula aku tidak menbuangnya tapi menjualnya. Uangnya sudah masuk dalam rekening pribadimu." Jawabnya santai.

Aku menghela napasku mengontrol emosi. Tenang.

"Kau tahu ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak bagiku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu sedangkan aku bisa mengubah keadaan dengan mudah. Ini untuk ketenangan pikiranku."

Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Baiklah.

"Aku senang atas pinjaman ini."

Dia menghela napas berat.

"Oke. Pinjaman. Tak terbatas."

"Tidak. Tidak tak terbatas waktu. Terimakasih." Kataku cepat dan mencium pipinya.

Dia meraihku tiba-tiba, satu tangannya di punggungku.

"Kau wanita yang suka menantang Sakura." Dia menciumku dengan penuh gairah dan aku tidak diam saja. Aku membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya.

"Aku sangat ingin bercinta denganmu."

"Kau harus bersabar dua hari lagi Sasuke."

"Kita bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk sebuah kepuasan sayang, seperti yang kita lakukan di hotel kemarin. Dan jangan menggigit bibirmu. Jangan melakukan hal itu saat ini. Jika kau tidak ingin melakukan seks maka jangan menggodaku. Kau tahu itu sangat mempengaruhiku." Katanya kesal.

"Maaf. Kebiasaan lama Sasuke."

"Ayo kita ke atas. Aku yakin kau kelelahan tapi kau harus makan sebelum istirahat dan ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Kompromi. Negosiasi."

"Wow ini sebuah kejutan _Sir_. Untuk pertama kalinya kau memulai sebuah kompromi denganku."

"Perhatikan nada suaramu Sakura." Katanya memperingatkan.

"Aku harus mengambil barang-barangku dulu di _audi_."

"Juugo yang akan membereskan itu sayang."

 **Dominan**

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?" Tanyanya begitu kami sudah berada di bar makan.

"Aku ingin merevisi beberapa aturan Sakura. Kau masih ingat isi dari emailku saat kau berada di Suna? Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menjadi submisifku tapi aku menginginkan kau sebagai sub ku saat kita berada di kamar bermainku. Aku akan tetap menghukummu jika kau menyimpang dari aturan. Ini semua adalah kebutuhanku. Selain itu kita bisa mendiskusikannya."

"Kita bisa tidur bersama di tempat tidurmu ataupun di tempat tidurku?"

"Dimanapun. Jika itu yang kau inginkan. Jadi apa itu yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku.

"Iya."

"Aku setuju itu."

Dia terlihat tak percaya. "Ini aneh. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran."

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Aku bisa tidur nyenyak saat kau berada tepat di sampingku. Aku juga tidak tahu sebabnya."

"Apa kau pernah seperti ini juga terhadap sub mu yang lain. Maksudku tidur bersama, nonton, jalan-jalan seperti hubungan kekasih normal lainnya?.

"Tidak."

"Apa satu pun dari mereka tidak ada yang menginginkan itu?"

"Ada. Tayuya."

"Dan ..."

"Dan aku langsung memutuskannya karena aku tidak menginginkan hubungan lebih. Tapi denganmu aku menginginkan lebih."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ada di Eropa, dia sudah menikah 2 tahun lalu kemudian bercerai setahun yang lalu. Dia tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kita." Kataku meyakinkannya.

"Kau begitu yakin. Aku kenal seorang submisif yang sangat gigih mendapatkan seorang pria tak peduli pria itu telah bertunangan dan hampir menikah. Bukankah dia terlalu cepat menyerah."

Aku mengeryit. Sakura mengenal seorang submisif? Ini menjawab pertanyaanku tentang dia yang tidak terlalu banyak bertanya seputar kontrak menjadi sub ku dan juga sulitnya mendapatkan informasi seputar kehidupan pribadinya. Aku baru ingat Shikamaru pernah menyinggung soal itu. Kali ini Shikamaru harus kembali mencari informasi dan harus dapat tak peduli dengan cara apapun.

"Aku sangat yakin sayang karena dia sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Kecelakaan lalu lintas." Jawabku cepat sebelum dia bertanya kenapa. Dia diam.

"Aku senang kau juga ingin lebih. Setidaknya ini melegakan walaupun aku tahu mungkin kau akan meninggalkanku jika aku tidak setuju." Gumamnya malu-malu.

Aku mendengus. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Kita bisa berkompromi. Aku akan mencoba memahami keinginanmu tapi aku juga ingin kau mencoba memahami kebutuhanku."

"Kau lupa kalau saat ini itulah yang sedang kulakukan."

"Aku tahu. Habiskan makanmu dan tidur. Di kamarku." Kataku menyeringai jahat dan dia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Dia tahu apa yang ku inginkan.

 **Dominan**

Ini hari minggu, hari libur dan hari libur waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan. Bangun siang termasuk dalam kata bermalas-malasan tapi Sasuke dengan sangat kejamnya memaksaku bangun saat ini juga. Aku mengeluh.

"Kau bukan orang yang suka bangun pagi." Bisiknya.

Aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum, tersenyum geli. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi sepertinya siap untuk bepergian.

"Aku bersyukur tinggal di Konoha dimana orang-orang memulai aktifitas pada pukul. 08.30. Apa ini tidak terlalu pagi untuk bepergian?"

"Aku ingin mengejar fajar. Ayo"

"Oh! Kupikir kau ingin seks." Aku menggerutu dan beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

"Sayang, aku selalu menginginkan seks denganmu. Rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama." Katanya datar.

Aku berbalik melihatnya, raut wajahnya masih sama. Masih memasang senyum geli.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkannya Sasuke hanya saja tidak pada waktu yang masih terlalu larut."

"Ini sudah pagi Sakura. Cepat mandi. Aku akan menagih seksnya nanti setelah kita kembali. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak lagi berdarah."

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Ini kejutan. Mandi." Perintahnya.

Aku memutar mataku. Tenanglah Uchiha Sasuke ini masih terlalu pagi untuk emosi.

Kami siap pergi. Kali ini Sasuke menyetir sendiri _audi_ miliknya. Fajar mulai mengikuti kami. Saat aku bertanya dimana Juugo? Dia malah menjawabku dengan ketus untuk tidak menanyakan pria lain. Ya ampun.

"Kita akan menuju kemana?" tanyaku.

"Lapangan terbang." Jawabnya singkat. Dengan cepat aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Kita tidak bepergian keluar kota ataupun benua sayang. Aku akan memperlihatkan bagaimana caraku bersenang –senang selain seks tentunya. Ini salah satu hobi favoritku"

"Aku sedang memanjakan dirimu. Dan memanjakanmu masuk dalam daftar teratas yang harus kulakukan. Demi bisa mendapatkanmu."

Dia merujuk tentang perjanjian menjadi sub nya yang hingga sekarang belum ku tanda tangani. Masih banyak yang ingin ku kompromikan mengenai isi perjanjian hingga sekarang aku masih mengulur waktu tapi alasan utama, aku memiliki sedikit keraguan.

"Jadi , lapangan udara?"

Dia nyengir dan memandangku lembut. "Kita akan membumbung."

Sepertinya aku ingat dia pernah menyebutkan kata itu.

Kami tiba di tanah lapang, ada beberapa pesawat kalau kubilang karena aku tidak tahu namanya apa. Tapi Glinding! Kita akan terbang layang?.

"Kau siap? Tanyanya.

"Kau terbang?"

"Ya." Jawabnya.

"Aku mau." Jawabku mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun! Dia menyeringai, membungkuk ke depan untuk menciumku sekilas. Dan aku melihat Juugo di samping seorang pria yang umurnya lebih tua. Mungkin seumuran Itachi. Bisakah Sasuke pergi tanpa Juugo?.

Dan aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang bebas tanpa beban dan juga bahagia.

 **Dominan**

Setelah kita glinding aku sempat berpisah tujuan dengan Sasuke. Dia sempat merasa kesal karena aku ingin kembali ke apartement ku sebentar dan menolak tawarannya untuk mengantarku. Sasuke jelas tak ingin melepaskanku tapi Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepadaku disaat bersamaan dia mendapat telepon dari asistent nya yang ia kirim ke Taiwan meminta bertemu jadilah aku kembali ke apartement sendirian.

Aku kembali ke apartemen Sasuke saat mulai senja. Sasuke sedang berbicara pelan di smartphone.

"Baiklah Shikamaru. Aku akan mengeceknya nanti." Menutup teleponnya. Dia berbalik dan melihatku. Sikapnya berubah dari cemas menjadi sedikit lega. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi gairah. Dia melempar smartphonenya ke sofa. Berjalan kearahku. Kemudian tangannya memelukku dan menarikku lebih dekat, memiringkan kepalaku dan menciumku dengan nafsu. Aku hanya bisa megap-megap karena dia tidak memberikanku waktu untuk mengambil napas.

Apa yang terjadi dengan suasana hatinya? Ini sedikit membuatku was was. Dia melepas mulutnya dariku, dan dia menatapku.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Aku menarik napas.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" Tanyanya balik.

"Ya."

"Aku ingin kau siap di dalam kamar bermainku 10 menit lagi. Kau bisa bersiap-siap di kamarmu. Lemari pakaianmu sudah penuh dengan semua pakaianmu. Dan aku tidak ingin ada perdebatan tentang ini Sakura." Katanya tajam begitu melihatku ingin membuka mulut. Dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai atas. Dia membelikanku pakaian dan ini berlebihan. Mobil, Ipad dan pakaian mungkin setelah ini dia akan membelikanku sebuah mansion atau pulau. Aku benar-benar sudah menjadi simpanannya. Aku membuka pintu lemari di kamarku dan aku menganga seketika. Sial! Dia menghabiskan banyak uang dengan semua pakaian bermerek di dalam lemari ini. Aku tak punya waktu memikirkan ini Sasuke menginginkan aku segera di dalam kamar bermainnya, berlutut dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalam.

Aku menunggunya didepan pintu, berlutut. Aku melirik sekitar isi kamar bermain. Pencahayaannya redup, ada kayu salib, meja, sofa, bangku, tempat tidur yang ditutupi dengan sprei satin merah. Bertanya-tanya peralatan mana yang akan dia gunakan padaku?.

Pintu terbuka. Sasuke masuk, dia berjalan santai ke arah tempat tidur. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ia lakukan di belakangku. Dia mendekatiku. Berbisik di telingaku.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura." Katanya dan berikutnya mataku telah ditutup dengan sehelai kain.

 **Dominan**

Aku terbangun. Di luar masih gelap, ini masih tengah malam. Aku berada di dalam kamarku dan sendirian. Dimana Sasuke? Apa dia tidak tidur bersamaku?. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Sebelum mencapai pintu handphoneku berbunyi dan aku mengangkatnya.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Dari atas aku bisa melihat Sasuke sedang meminum anggur di ruang tengah. Ruang tamu. Ku sudahi pembicaraanku di telepon dan berjalan turun menghampirinya.

"Kau harusnya berada di tempat tidur." Kataku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Dia menatapku datar dan kembali menyesap anggurnya. Ada apa ini?.

"Kau tahu Sakura. Aku tidak suka berbagi dan aku sangat pencemburu." Katanya tajam. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Apa yang dia ketahui kali ini?.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku masih berusaha tenang.

"Apa kau benar-benar pulang ke apartementmu tadi siang?" Matanya tajam menghujamku. Dia tepat berada di depanku dan aku entah kenapa perlahan berjalan mundur. Dan itu membuat rahangnya mengeras. Dia tidak suka ditentang.

"Aku memang kembali ke apartement." Dan memang itu yang ku lakukan sebelum aku akhirnya di kejutkan dengan _dia_ yang berada di luar pintu apartemenku begitu aku ingin kembali ke apartement Sasuke.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mungkin aku harus menyiksamu dulu supaya kau mengatakannya."

"Kau perlu persetujuanku untuk itu."

"Aku akan menemukan cara untuk tetap menghukummu."

"Kenapa kau ingin menghukumku? Kenapa kau ingin menyakitiku?" Aku juga bisa marah.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang tak bisa ku atasi Sakura."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin sekali melakukan hukuman kepadaku?"

"Aku sudah ingin menghukummu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dengan mulut cerdasmu itu." Geramnya.

Aku terdiam. Hening. Hening yang menakutkan. Ditengah keheningan handphoneku berbunyi. Aku tersentak dan melihat siapa yang menelpon tapi handphoneku di renggut dengan paksa oleh Sasuke dan ...

Braaak ... handphoneku hancur berkeping-keping. Di banting dengan sangat keras ke lantai. Aku terkesiap. Terkejut.

"Kita bisa terus bermain-main seperti ini sayang." Katanya pelan namun nadanya mengancam.

"Aku bisa berlari dengan kencang, Sasuke."

"Dan aku akan menangkapmu. Percayalah aku pun bisa berlari dengan kencang dan akan sangat buruk untukmu jika aku melakukannya."

"Aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya padaku. Aku tidak suka ini."

"Di ruang bermain kau menerimanya." Katanya santai tapi kemarahan masih bertahan dimatanya.

"Aku melakukannya karena kau membutuhkan itu. Tapi aku tidak suka. Dan tadi malam kau tidak menyakitiku. Tetapi jika kau ingin menghukumku, aku khawatir bahwa kau akan menyakitiku." Matanya gelap.

"Aku ingin menyakitimu. Tapi tidak melebihi apa yang tidak bisa kau tahan."

Tidak! Dia berbicara tentang kata aman.

"Kenapa?" Suaraku jelas berbisik.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan itu dan aku tak bisa mengatakan alasannya. Ini lah diriku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jika aku mengatakannya kau pasti akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko. Aku tidak tahan kehilangan dirimu."

Aku menghela napasku dan terkejut saat tanganku di tarik olehnya, dia memelukku dan dia menciumku dengan sangat bergairah dan kemarahan.

"Baiklah ... Aku terima hukumanku. Berikan aku hukuman yang paling menyakitkan yang bisa kau berikan padaku." Kataku lirih. Rasanya nelangsa mengatakan ini. Rasanya nyawaku terangkat dari ragaku. Tapi ini harus kulakukan. Aku harus tahu batasku. Sebelum terlalu jauh dan aku kembali terpuruk seperti sebelumnya.

Dia menatapku tak percaya. Dan seketika aku sudah berada di bahunya. Dia membawaku kedalam kamar bermainnya.

 **Dominan**

Dia membawaku ke bangku kulit pojok ruangan. Pakaianku telah terlucuti dan tanganku sudah terikat dengan sempurna di karabiner. Dia berjalan menjauh mengambil sesuatu yang berada di belakangku. Aku tahu benda-benda yang berada di belakangku. Berbagai macam cambuk yang terbuat dari kulit asli dan tongkat.

"Aku akan memukulmu lima kali dan aku ingin kau menghitung. Setelah aku menghukummu aku akan bercinta denganmu. Dengan sangat kasar dan itu hanya untuk kepuasanku." Katanya tajam.

Aku memejamkan mata, menguatkan diri untuk menerima pukulan.

Datangnya sangat cepat dan menyakitkan. Aku berteriak tanpa sadar. Itu cambukan bukan pukulan. Cambukan dari sebilah rotan.

"Hitung." Perintahnya.

"Satu!" Cambukan pertama tepat di kakiku.

Dia mencambukku lagi. Denyut sakit dan terasa di sepanjang garis cambuk yang dia gunakan.

"Dua" Lagi "Tiga." Aku berteriak. Cambukan dua dan tiga tepat di pantatku. Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu mengalir. Aku merasakan frustasi.

"Empat." Punggung kiriku. Aku putus asa berusaha mencari kekuatanku kembali. Air mataku mulai mengalir. Ini sakit. Luar biasa sangat sakit.

"Lima." Bisikku. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah tanda x terpampang nyata di punggungku dan aku tahu. Darah mengalir di setiap cambukkannya. Dia menjatuhkan rotan dan mulai melepaskan kekangan di tanganku. Aku hampir terjatuh di lantai tapi Sasuke menangkapku kedalam pelukannya. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Aku marah, terhina dan terluka dengan sangat.

"Lepaskan." Aku menemukan kekuatanku. Mendorongnya menjauh dariku.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Desisku. Berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tiang yang ada di sisiku. Kakiku gemetar. Rasanya masih sakit darah di kakiku mengalir dan mencapai telapak kaki. Aku bisa merasakan sedang berada di atas darahku sendiri.

Dia menontonku. Mata onyx nya melebar tapi juga geli. Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap kondisiku lucu? Dia terhibur dengan darah segar yang membanjiri tubuhku.

Dengan marah aku menghapus airmataku dengan kasar. Menatapnya tajam. Aku ingin dia tahu aku marah dan benci di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Dengan menyakitiku kau merasa bahagia? Lihat aku! Ini kah yang kau inginkan? Kau suka melihatku seperti ini."

Dia menatapku dengan waspada.

"Jangan mendekat." Teriakku histeris.

"Sakura." Dia memohon. Terkejut dengan reaksiku.

"Jangan memanggil namaku. Kau harusnya bisa memilah kemarahanmu, Uchiha." Aku berbalik. Aku ingin keluar dari ruangan ini secepatnya tapi aku lebih dulu tak sadarkan diri sebelum bisa meraih pintu. Aku pingsan.

 **Dominan**

Rasanya sangat puas. Begitu puas bisa melampiaskan kemarahanku. Dengan ini dia tidak akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk membangkangku dan tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Kakinya gemetar berusaha berdiri, aku geli melihatnya tapi semua rasa itu menguap saat tatapan matanya menghujamku. Marah, terhina, sakit hati dan benci.

Benci? Apa dia sekarang membenciku? Jangan, jangan membenciku aku memohon tapi dia tidak mengijinkanku mendekatinya dan tidak mengijinkanku memanggil namanya. Dia melangkah menjauhiku, aku takut. Apa dia akan pergi? Dia membelakangiku ingin menyentuh pintu. Ingin keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku tersadar. Aku melihat dengan jelas lukanya. Jejak telapak kakinya tercetak dengan jelas di lantai. Itu darah. Dia terluka parah dan aku menyakitinya. Aku benar-benar menyakitinya.

Semuanya terlihat jelas, kemarahanku melupakan fakta Sakura bukanlah seorang masokis yang bisa menerima siksaan dan aku merasakan luar biasa sakit melihatnya seperti itu yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

 **TBC**

 _Keputusan tersulit yang harus dibuat dalam hidup ini adalah ketika kamu terlalu lelah tuk bertahan, tetapi terlalu cinta tuk melepaskan._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **(Trilogi 50 Shades Karakter dan Plot)**

Rate: M

Genre: Drama Romance.

 **Note:** Bahasa suka-suka (Tidak harus baku), bagi yang tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalam fic ini silakan klik **BACK** dan no lemon.

Dia masih tak sadarkan diri, bahkan setelah aku selesai membersihkan lukanya dia masih saja diam. Setiap beberapa menit sekali aku mengecek denyut nadinya. Aku ketakutan sekali. Perasaan ini bukan hanya menggangguku tapi juga menyiksaku. Dan saat dia benar-benar mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku seperti dibakar hidup-hidup.

 **Dominan**

Aku merasakan sentuhan di punggungku dan aku mencium bau salep. Kesadaranku kembali dan aku tahu dia sedang mengobati lukaku. Apa yang telah kulakukan pada diriku sendiri? Aku ingin masuk kedalam dunia gelapnya tapi ini terlalu gelap untukku. Tapi ini lah dunianya, beginilah cara dia menikmati hidupnya dan dia menyukai itu semua. Dia memiliki kebutuhan yang tidak bisa ku penuhi. Aku menyadari itu sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan pukulan lagi. Ini kedua kalinya dia menghukumku dan rasanya tidak menyenangkan tapi ini mudah baginya. Memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku terisak. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya tapi aku tak mampu mengimbanginya. Aku kembali jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Kenapa aku selalu jatuh cinta dengan orang-orang yang berada di dunia berbeda? Aku kembali patah hati. Aku mengingat percakapanku dengan kaasan 'Kau jalani saja dulu jika memang terasa berat maka lepaskan' tiba-tiba aku sangat merindukan ibuku.

"Jangan membenciku." Mohonnya.

Aku masih terisak, aku merasakan pergerakannya tapi aku berusaha menghindar dari sentuhannya.

"Jangan menolakku, Sakura. Aku mohon. Ijinkan aku mengobati lukamu." Bisiknya dengan lembut dan nada menyedihkan.

Aku masih diam dan terisak tapi aku tidak lagi berusaha menghindarinya. Aku masih membelakanginya dan aku kembali merasakan sentuhannya di punggungku. Setiap aku meringis aku merasakan kegiatannya berhenti. Kenapa sekarang dia terlihat sangat sayang.

"Maafkan aku." Bisikku.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Untuk apa yang sudah aku katakan dan membuatmu merasa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun yang tidak aku tahu." Ada nada lega dalam suaranya.

"Maaf aku menyakitimu." Katanya.

"Aku yang meminta." Aku terdiam sebentar. Ini lah saatnya. Semuanya sangat jelas.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi segalanya seperti yang kau inginkan, Sasuke." Bisikku.

Dia bergerak dengan gelisah. Dia di hadapanku, berlutut di sisiku. Matanya melebar dan ada ekspresi ketakutan.

"Tidak Sakura. Kau lah yang kuinginkan." Aku benar-benar tidak memahaminya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu lagi padaku sedangkan itu lah yang kau butuhkan. Kau bilang begitu bukan." Dia menutup mata dan saat ia membuka matanya ekspresinya muram. Tolong jangan lakukan ini Sasuke.

" Apa kau mencintaiku Sasuke?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Aku melanjutkan. "Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu." Matanya melebar. Dia terkejut dan ketakutan.

"Tidak. Jangan. Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku." Suaranya sedih.

Aku menutup mataku, kembali terisak. Inilah faktanya. Ketidakcocokan. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi.

"Aku akan pergi." Kataku mantap.

"Tidak, jangan pergi." Dia panik sangat panik.

Aku benar-benar kelelahan. Dan aku ingin pergi sekarang. Aku mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku ingin privasi.

"Tolong keluarlah, aku ingin berpakaian." Kataku datar.

Dia jelas terluka tapi dia menurutiku. Keluar dari kamarku.

 **Dominan**

Aku tidak sanggup mandi, bahkan untuk berpakaian pun aku harus berusaha sangat keras, sekujur tubuhku sangat sakit tapi aku menyambut rasa sakit ini, setidaknya mengalihkan pikiranku dari rasa patah hatiku. Aku mengemasi barangku dan sebuah kotak jatuh. Itu hadiah untuk Sasuke, aku sengaja membelinya saat kami selesai glinding. Pesawat model kit glider Blahnik L23, ini model yang harus di rakit. Biar bagaimana pun aku harus memberikan ini padanya. Ku ambil kertas kecil pada binderku dan menulis catatan untuknya.

Ini mengingatkanku pada saat-saat bahagia.

Terima kasih.

Haruno Sakura

Kutaruh di atas tempat tidur. Ambil napas dalam-dalam aku keluar dari kamar bagi seorang sub. Ada sakit saat menyadari setelah aku keluar dari sini maka akan ada wanita lain yang menghuninya. Mungkin dia akan kembali pada wanita itu.

Sasuke berada di ruangan yang sama di tempat kami terakhir bertengkar. Handphone ku yang sudah hancur pun masih ada, belum di bersihkan.

Dia duduk termenung, kemudian tersentak saat dia menyadari kehadiranku. Matanya gelap dan murung. Berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di sofa. Aku meletakkan Ipad dan kunci mobil di meja tepat di depannya.

"Sakura." Katanya kaget.

"Aku menerima ini tidak tanpa batas waktu. Dan waktuku sudah habis di sini. Aku tidak menginginkan ini lagi."

"Sakura, tolong ambil itu semua. Rasionallah." Tegurnya.

"Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkanku padamu Sasuke. Tolong mengertilah."

Dia terluka. "Apa kau sedang mencoba melukaiku?"

"Tidak Sasuke. Aku sedang melindungi diriku sendiri." Bisikku.

"Juugo akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak terim kasih."

"Bahkan di saat terakhir pun kau masih menentangku." Ada kemarahan dalam matanya.

"Mengapa kita harus mengubah kebiasaan seumur hidup Sasuke."

Dia memencet hidungnya. Dia frustasi. Dia berjalan ke depan ingin meraihku tapi secara naluriah aku melangkah mundur. Dia terkejut dengan reaksiku. Mata onyx nya menyala memancarkan penderitaan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Suaranya penuh kerinduan.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal. Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan dan kau tidak bisa memberikannya padaku. Dan aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan."

Dia melangkah maju, mencoba kembali tapi aku mengangkat tanganku sebuah tanda peringatan untuk berhenti. Aku mengambil koper dan melangkah pergi menuju pintu lift. Dia mengikutiku. Lift terbuka dan aku masuk.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke." Bisikku.

"Sakura."

 **Flasback Off**

 **Dominan**

"Jangan mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat kita baru saja bertemu Sakura" Katanya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari tatapannya tapi tangannya kembali menyentuh daguku. Memaksaku untuk kembali melihatnya.

"Mata yang cantik terlihat terlalu besar di wajahmu, Sakura. Aku mohon berjanjilah padaku kau akan makan."

"Ya. Aku akan makan Sasuke." Jawabku cepat seperti sebuah kalimat yang sudah basi.

"Aku serius."

"Apa kau peduli sekarang?" Aku tak bisa menyimpan nada kemarahan dan kebencian dalam kalimatku.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Sakura. Aku ingin kau kembali dan aku ingin kau sehat." Katanya lembut.

Apa coba maksudnya? "Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang berubah Uchiha."

"Kita akan membicarakan itu nanti." Katanya beranjak dari sisiku.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" Suaraku lebih keras dari yang kuduga.

"Lakukan apa?" Sasuke jelas terkejut dengan nada bicaraku. Kurasa suaraku terdengar sampai radius 5 km. Siap-siap aja saat aku keluar dari ruangannya ini akan makin banyak tatapan para karyawan Uchiha.

"Mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu kemudian berhenti." Dia menghela napas dan memencet hidungnya dengan kasar.

"Sakura, ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Kita akan membicarakan itu nanti tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kau makan."

"Kita sudah putus Sasuke."

"Aku tahu. Aku masih bisa mengajakmu makan walaupun kita sudah putus." Jawabnya kesal.

Aku mendengus, memandang beberapa potret diriku sendiri dalam ruangannya.

"Kau sangat santai dalam foto itu, Sakura. Aku jarang melihatmu seperti itu. Aku ingin kau yang santai denganku." Katanya lembut.

Kalimatnya membuatku berbunga-bunga. Tapi bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu bisa terjadi? Kami memiliki masalah.

"Kau harus berhenti mengintimidasiku jika kau menginginkan itu," Bentakku.

"Kau harus belajar untuk berkomunikasi dan memberitahuku bagaimana perasaanmu," dia balas membentak dan matanya menyala.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Sasuke, kau menginginkan aku menjadi submisifmu. Di situ letak masalahnya. Kau pernah mengirimkan e-mail padaku sekali. Mengenai definisi submisif. Aku akan mengulangi sinonimnya 'selalu tunduk, lentur, setuju, pasif, patuh, pasrah, sabar, penurut, jinak, lembut' aku tidak boleh menatapmu. Tidak boleh bicara denganmu kecuali kau memberiku izin untuk melakukannya. Apa yang kau harapkan?" Desisku padanya. Dia berkedip tanpa bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dan dahinya semakin berkerut semakin dalam saat aku kembali melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Sangat membingungkan saat bersamamu. Kau tidak ingin aku menentangmu, tapi kau suka 'mulut cerdasku'. Kau ingin ketaatan, kecuali kau tidak suka sehingga kau bisa menghukumku. Aku hanya tak tahu jalan mana yang aku pilih saat aku bersamamu." Dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Pendapat yang bagus seperti biasanya miss Haruno. Sekarang ayo kita pergi makan." Katanya dan menyeretku keluar ruangan.

"Sasuke aku tidak ingin kemana-mana" Kataku tegas.

Langkahnya terhenti, cukup merasa tersentak dengan ucapanku. Tatapannya tiba-tiba menjadi awas, dia terus memandangku mungkin sedang mencari apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Aku kembali menghela napas dan mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya bisa kulihat beberapa karyawannya terlihat tertarik dengan interaksi kami.

"Ini sudah saat nya makan siang Sakura" Katanya lembut atau berusaha untuk lembut.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin kemana-mana. Kalau kamu menginginkan aku makan maka aku akan makan tapi tidak kemanapun selain di sini, di kantormu".

Aku harus tegas, aku harus bisa tegas dan membuat dia tahu apa yang aku inginkan, aku tahu topik tentang makan tidak akan pernah hilang sampai aku benar-benar makan.

"Baiklah …" Jawabnya akhirnya dan dia kemudian kembali menyeretku masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

 **Dominan**

Kami duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Tenten … pesankan makan siang sekarang" Katanya di telpon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku.

Tangannya membelai wajahku dengan lembut walaupun bisa kulihat matanya memandangku dengan khawatir.

"Sakura ... sayang, aku sangat merindukanmu"

Pandangannya sangat intens dan keterbukaannya benar-benar melumpuhkanku, tanpa sadar air mataku menetes, sungguh aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku pun sama, aku juga merindukannya.

"Sssttt … sayang, jangan menangis. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, sungguh Sakura aku ingin kamu kembali"

"Sasuke, ini sangat sulit buatku, terakhir aku bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu, kau tidak senang kan hal itu."

"Bukan tidak senang, tapi takut." Jawabnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" desakku.

"Ya Tuhan … Sakura. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, satu-satunya hubunganku dengan wanita adalah hubungan kepuasan yang saling menguntungkan. Tapi denganmu aku menginginkan lebih."

"Itu tetap tidak mengubah apapun, kita punya msalah. Aku tidak bias menjadi apa yang kamu butuhkan."

"Tidak sayang, kamulah yang kubutuhkan. Beberapa terakhir ini rasanya aku hidup di dalam neraka. Semua instingku mengatakan padaku untuk membiarkan kau pergi karena aku tak layak untukmu. Tapi aku pria yang egois. Aku menginginkanmu sejak kau jatuh di hadapanku saat pameran itu. Aku menginginkanmu, memikirkan orang lain memilikimu rasanya seperti pisau diputar-putar kedalam tubuhku."

"Sasuke … Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan penah bisa menjadi submisifmu sekuat ataupun sekeras aku berusaha. Ini hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit sedangkan itu justru hal yang sangat kamu butuhkan."

"Aku menginginkanmu bukan sebagai submisifku, bukan sebagai fatner seks ku, bukan hubungan saling menguntungkan dalam kepuasan, tidak sayang … aku menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku, aku menginginkanmu dalam hidupku apa adanya dirimu. Sayang aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kembali hidup seperti di neraka. Aku mohon Sakura."

Ini deklarasi cintanya, aku terdiam, aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, air mataku semakin tumpah dan hanya sebuah anggukan kepala yang bisa kuberikan kepadanya sebagai jawaban dari keinginannya.

Dia memelukku dengan protektif yang syarat akan kelegaan "Terimakasih sayang".

 **TBC**

 _Tuhan mempertemukanmu dengan dia yang kamu cintai karena sebuah alasan, dan jika dia meninggalkanmu itu karena alasan yang lebih baik_ _._

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa juga kulanjut fic ini. Saya update dua chafter langsung.

Dichap awal saya pernah menuliskan akan mengubah jalan cerita ini, dan mulai chap dengan alur dan plot nya akan saya ubah.

Trilogi 50 Shades hanya sebuah inspirasi saya menulis fanfic ini, saya tidak punya niat ingin mengadaptasi keseluruhan dari cerita ini.

Okey … see u next chapter, review nya ditunggu dengan sangat ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **(** **Inspirasi** **Trilogi 50 Shades)**

Rate: M

Genre: Drama Romance.

 **Note:** Bahasa suka-suka (Tidak harus baku), bagi yang tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalam fic ini silakan klik **BACK** dan no lemon (karena aku tidak bisa bikin lemon).

Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana jalan hidup kita, dulu aku yakin kalau aku akan hidup bahagia dengannya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan ada masalah yang datang menjelang hitungan hari pernikahanku.

Dan saat itu hidupku berubah.

 **Dominan**

"Sakura … habiskan makanmu" Perintahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan sama kesalnya.

"Perutku tidak memiliki ruang yang cukup untuk menampung semua makanan ini Sasuke"

"Haruskah kita mendebatkan ini juga, heh" Katanya tajam

"Kita tidak perlu berdebat kalau kamu tidak selalu rewel dengan porsi makanku. Aku tidak bisa memaksa tubuhku untuk menerima yang tidak bisa aku terima." Jawabku.

Dia terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Aku tersadar bahwa kalimatku mungkin mengingatkan dia akan kejadian lalu saat aku meninggalkannya. Aku merutukki mulutku yang seenaknya mengeluarkan kalimat tanpa berpikir. Emosi dan jiwa pemberontakku kadang lebih sering menguasaiku.

"Oh … Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Aku hanya tidak sanggup makan lagi. Kalau aku memaksa makan lebih banyak lagi aku justru akan memuntahkan seluruh isi di dalam perutku." Jelasku. Harusnya ini yang kukatakan.

"Tidak Sakura, akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Kau benar. Kau lah yang lebih tahu kondisi tubuhmu daripada aku. Itu mengingatkanku dengan luka di punggungmu, aku yakin luka itu belum sembuh sepenuhnya."

Aku menghela napas, welcome to Uchiha Sasuke yang murung and good bye Uchiha Sasuke yang riang.

"Punggungku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, punggungmu jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Aku bisa melihat kau masih merasa sakit saat aku menyentuhmu. Kita akan menemui dokter pribadiku, aku ingin kau dirawat."

"Kau berlebihan Sasuke."

"Ini tidak berlebihan sayang, ini untuk ketenangan hatiku. Tolong turuti aku."

"Baiklah … kalau itu membuatmu tidak menampilkan wajah muram seperti ini. Aku akan menurutimu untuk di rawat." Jawabku.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke yang riang kembali

 **Dominan**

Kami berada di apartementku, tepatnya berada di dalam kamar tidurku, Dokter pribadiku Lee dengan teliti memeriksa luka yang kutorehkan di punggung Sakura. Lee mengetahui dengan baik tentang gaya hidupku yang abnormal dan dia juga tahu beberapa wanita yang pernah menjadi submisifku.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas luka yang aku buat di punggung Sakura, aku terusik dengan kenyataan ini, aku jelas merasakan ketakutan dan aku sadar aku melukai dia bahkan mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya suatu saat.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari punggung Sakura yang sialnya justru mataku bersirobok dengan mata Lee, entah apa maksud dari tatapan Lee tapi yang jelas ada kekhawatiran lebih yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan saat dia memeriksa tubuh para submisifku dimasa lalu.

"Maaf kan saya Sakura. Apa anda tidak pernah memeriksa luka ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Lee.

Aku bisa melihat ada keraguan dalam diamnya Sakura, dia menatapku sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak pernah, apa luka ku parah?"

"Sudah tidak, tapi luka seperti ini akan meninggalkan bekas yang mungkin permanen. Tapi anda harus lega karena luka anda tidak sampai infeksi. Anda hanya perlu meminum obat antibiotik saja saat ini" Jelas Lee.

Aku tersentak mendengar penjelasan dari Lee, sudah berapa kali aku disadarkan akibat dari perbuatanku terhadap Sakura. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menyadari akan akibat dari kegiatan seksku yang tidak biasa, itu mungkin selama ini fatner seks ku adalah seorang submisif tapi Sakura berbeda, dia bukan submisif dan bukan pula masokis.

"Terimakasih dokter Lee"

"Sama-sama" Jawab Lee. "Dan Sasuke selagi aku ada disini, mari kita cek kesehatanmu, sudah lama sejak terakhir kamu datang untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan." Tatap Lee yang aku bisa artikan ini bukan hanya sekedar pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin biasa.

"Hm, kurasa anda benar. Sayang … bisakah kau keluar sebentar." Pintaku

"Baiklah, aku akan ada di perpustakaan." Jawabnya dan menciumku sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkan aku dan dokterku.

 **Dominan**

"Kau terlihat lebih baik dari yang terakhir kita bertemu."

"Hm"

"Apa saat ini aku berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanyanya dan jelas ada nada geli dalam setiap kalimat yang dilontarkannya.

Dokter Lee bukan hanya seorang dokter pribadiku yang bertugas memeriksa kesehatan jasmaniku saja tapi dokter Lee juga berperan dalam kesehatan batinku dalam arti dia seorang psikologku.

"Cih .." Aku berdecak kesal dan dia sangat terhibur dengan reaksiku.

"Sangat jarang melihatmu berekspresi Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar luar biasa, dia bisa membuatmu bertindak diluar kendalimu yang selama ini sulit kulakukan sebagai terapismu."

"Kau kan tahu seminggu yang lalu saat dia meninggalkanku dan sekarang aku melihat akibat yang aku timbulkan. Ini sangat menggangguku dokter."

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat luka di punggungnya?" Tanya Lee

"Sangat tidak nyaman, aku merasakan sakit, aku merasakan takut dan aku mungkin saja bisa …"

"Membunuhnya kapan saja" Timpal Lee.

"Ya …" Bisikku.

"Dan memang benar, aku tidak pernah melihat luka seperti itu diantara para submisifmu yang lain. Luka yang kau buat di punggung Sakura jelas sangat dalam, dan kamu pun mendengar bukan kalau luka itu akan menjadi permanent, kecuali dengan operasi plastik."

"Apa kau takut kehilangannya Sasuke?"

"Sangat takut."

"Well, cukup dengan kau takut kehilangannya dan kau tahu harus seperti apa menjalani hubunganmu dengannya."

"Yah … aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku tidak ingin kembali hidup di neraka. Satu minggu sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi."

"Senang mendengarnya Sasuke." Kata Lee tulus.

 **Dominan**

Harusnya aku berada di perpustakaan tapi entah kenapa langkahku justru membawaku ke sini, di lantai 2 apartement Sasuke tepatnya di depan pintu 'Ruang Bermainnya', tanganku menyentuh gagang pintu ruangan tersebut, ada keraguan di sana hingga akhirnya ku urungkan niatku untuk membuka pintu itu. Kilasan-kilasan peristiwa itu begitu kuat diingatanku, tanpa sadar tubuhku merespon dengan sendirinya, tubuhku bergetar, ketakutan itu ternyata masih ada.

"Aku harus kembali ke bawah sebelum Sasuke menemukanku di sini" Batinku tapi … terlambat! Dia di sini, di belakang ku dan aku dapat melihat berbagai ekspresi di matanya salah satunya kekhawatiran.

"Sakura"

"Hm …"

"Aku mencarimu di perpustakaan, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Apa dokter Lee sudah pulang? Tanyaku kembali.

"Hm …" Jawabnya. Dia menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Kuhela napasku, ini pertanyaan yang tidak ingin ku dengar, berusaha mencari sedikit waktu untuk mencari alasan kurengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit bosan di perpustakaan dan ingin berkeliling seingatku selama ini aku belum pernah melihat-lihat seluruh isi apartementmu kecuali hanya kamarmu dan ruangan ini saja" Jawabku.

"Maafkan aku" Sasuke membalas pelukanku.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Sasuke?"

"Yah … Karena membuatmu hanya tahu kamarku dan ruangan ini saja"

"Kau tahu, hari ini kau banyak meminta maaf. Seperti bukan dirimu saja." Kataku cemberut

Dia memandangku kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya

"Well … Memangnya aku seperti apa, Sakura" Godanya.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku. Melepaskan diri dari dekapannya dan hendak pergi dari situ bermaksud untuk kembali ke bawah tapi Sasuke menahan tanganku.

"Kau ingin melihat ruangan ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Ruang ini yang di maksud yaitu 'Ruang Bermainnya' tangannya sudah siap di gagang pintu. Siap untuk membuka pintu itu.

Aku tersentak

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus Sasuke"

"Tidak. Kurasa itu ide yang bagus sayang. Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan" Katanya dan dia membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Satu kalimat yang bisa ku pikirkan di otakku adalah 'Tidak Percaya' setelah apa yang aku lihat di dalam ruang bermainnya. Ruangan itu sekarang sangat lapang atau lebih jelasnya ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada lagi berbagai macam tongkat, cambuk, tali, bahkan ranjang dan lemari berisi berbagai macam mainan sexs.

"Ini …" Aku tak mampu meneruskan kalimatku.

"Setelah kamu pergi, aku merasakan hal yang sangat asing. Aku menjadi lebih sering susah tidur walaupun dari dulu aku punya masalah dengan tidurku tapi dengan kepergianmu masalah itu makin parah, setiap hari bayanganmu selalu ada di ingatanku baik itu saat kau tertawa, marah bahkan … " Sasuke terdiam dan menghela napas

"Dan suatu hari aku mencoba masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Tahu kah kau apa yang ku alami saat aku berada di ruangan ini?" Tanyanya

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku kembali melihat hari terakhir kamu di sini sayang. Dan seluruh tubuhku berekasi diluar dugaanku, aku ngeri membayangkan kalau aku bisa sangat menyakitimu dengan sangat fatal, aku mengosongkan seluruh ruangan ini" Jelasnya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kamu memiliki kebutuhan".

"Aku lebih membutuhkanmu Sakura, beberapa hari ini tanpa dirimu membuatku seperti di neraka, bayanganmu yang menderita sangat menyiksaku apalagi aku tahu akulah alasanmu menderita, sayang, tubuhku menolak untuk kembali ke saat itu".

"Oh … Sasuke" Aku kembali memeluknya tanpa bisa ku cegah air mataku mengalir. Aku terharu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Maaf kan aku pernah meninggalkanmu".

"Aku lebih mencintaimu dan jangan meminta maaf. Meninggalkan ku adalah tindakan yang benar, dengan begitu aku tahu akibat yang aku timbulkan, hari ini aku melihat bukti nyata nya di punggungmu. Kurasa ini bisa dibilang pengalaman yang mendidik'.

Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, yang bisa kulakukan semakin erat memeluknya. Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhanku, membelai wajahku.

"Sakura …" Tatapnya

Aku membalas tatapannya

"Menikahlah denganku"

 **TBC**

 _Ketika kamu sungguh peduli pada seseorang, kesalahannya tak akan mengubah perasaanmu. Kamu mungkin marah, tapi hati tetap peduli._

Sudah berapa lama yah aku menelantarkan fic ini, semoga masih ada reader yang masih setia menunggu lanjutan fic ini.

Sebisa mungkin aku akan melanjutkan fic ini dan fic ku yang lain tapi aku mungkin tidak bisa janji untuk uptade cepat mengingat kesibukanku dan juga untuk mendapatkan ide menulis bukan berkara gampang, aku sering terkena sindrom WB.

Tapi aku berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada reader yang masih setia menunggu.

Trims … dan jangan lupa review nya di tunggu ^_^


End file.
